I Gladiatori: La nuova Marte
by MayaPatch
Summary: E' passato un anno e mezzo da quando i nostri eroi sono tornati su Marte. Il pianeta è completamente cambiato e i rapporti con i Plutarkiani si sono appianati. Ma qualche novità è all'orizzonte e qualcuno ha notato il repentino cambiamento del pianeta rosso e cercherà di instaurare un contatto con i marziani. Sarà un nemico o un amico? SEQUEL DI: I Gladiatori- ULTIMO CAPITOLO-7
1. La nuova Marte

Ed eccoci al sequel della storia =) Sì ho fatto presto Xd Ma dividere in due il tutto è necessario. Allora iniziamo! Vi ho lasciati con degli interrogativi abbastanza tediosi (Anche se son durati poco xxD) Iniziamo questa nuova avventura allora!

Il titolo riguarda le vicende che accadranno in seguito e non a caso il capitolo 1 ha lo stesso titolo della storia :) buona lettura XD

Cap 1- La nuova Marte

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La topina dal pelo fulvo faceva il suo solito giro di routine tra le recinzioni dei Sand Runner. I suoi occhi castano scuro osservavano i grandi pennuti il cui numero stava salendo man mano e molte coppie erano già in cova mentre altre accudivano i piccoli che zampettavano attorno.

La tenuta per i Sand Runner era situata ad un centinaio di metri dalla riva del Grande Lago, la vecchia Grande Fossa. I Sand Runner venivano fatti circolare liberamente per i pascoli in gruppi e a turni.

La topina si aggiustò i capelli fulvi in una coda alta, aggiustò la lunga frangia al lato sinistro del volto e si accinse a raccogliere i gusci d'uovo quando un rumore sospetto attirò la sua attenzione. Le sue orecchie captarono il fruscio delle foglie. Il ranch era circondato da un gran numero di alberi e cespugli, forse era un animale oppure un ladro di uova. La ragazza si tolse la scarpa e si preparò a cacciare l'intruso. Con tutto il coraggio che aveva si intrufolò nel folto della vegetazione seguendo il fruscio che continuava ad allontanarsi man mano.

La topina cercava di fare attenzione e si muoveva solo quando il fruscio riprendeva, qualcuno allora si stava spostando con circospezione, forse si era accorto di essere seguito.

Ad un certo punto la topina fulva si fermò guardandosi attorno, si inginocchiò nascondendosi per bene tra le fronde e gattonò seguendo il rumore che di nuovo aveva ripreso a spostarsi. Stavolta però era sempre più vicino e la ragazza si alzò all'improvviso brandendo la scarpa e urlando "VA VIA MALEDETTO LADRO!"

Di contro anche l'altro urlò ma per lo spavento, cadde all'indietro beccandosi la scarpa sul muso. La topina fulva gli saltò addosso strattonandolo per la maglia verde decisa a prenderlo a pugni ma prima che potesse aggredirlo lui le bloccò le mani e la fissò spaesato per poi indietreggiare quasi come se la ragazza scottasse "Oh.. s-s-scusa!" esclamò il giovane topo dal pelo grigio e i capelli castani con una colorazione arancio al centro, Rimfire era sul punto di avere un infarto, suo zio lo avrebbe ucciso se avesse mosso un dito su una ragazza. Cercò di sorridere ma quello che ottenne fu una smorfia di totale imbarazzo.

La topina fulva lo scrutò con sospetto "Cosa stavi facendo qui?" chiese brusca "Volevi rubare le uova eh? Non tollero i ladri!" poi i suoi occhi castani indugiarono sulla cintura del ragazzo, ad essa era appesa un fodero con la pistola. La ragazza indietreggiò lentamente con le mani alte fino alla testa "Ti prego, non sparare..."

Rimfire portò lo sguardo sull'arma e sorrise "Oh certo che no!" rispose ricomponendosi "Io sono un Freedom Fighter, non potrei mai farlo!" allora le porse la mano "Mi chiamo Rimfire."

La topina lo guardò ancora diffidente e gli strinse la mano con cautela "Io sono Stella."

Il topo grigio chiaro annuì col capo "Bene, Stella, mi sono perso. Stavo andando a Sierra ma la mappa della mia moto è andata in tilt e... mi sono ritrovato a vagare tra la vegetazione." spiegò.

Stella portò le mani ai fianchi "Sierra è proprio qui dietro e... cosa c'è?" chiese notando che Rimfire puntava con dito qualcosa dietro le sue spalle e allora la ragazza sentì aria calda soffiarle tra i capelli, un respiro roco e dallo sgradevole odore.

Rimfire le afferrò la mano e iniziò a correre "Scappiamo!"

Stella faceva resistenza ma la forza del topo grigio era superiore alla sua e la trascinava "Non posso lasciare i Sand Runner incustoditi!" esclamò, allora si guardò alle spalle e vide un rettile con quattro lunghe zampe, la pelle coriacea di colore marrone e il volto da lucertola con affilati denti che uscivano dalla bocca. Era grande quanto un cavallo.

"Lassù!" esclamò il giovane topo indicando un albero molto alto "Aggrappati." disse riuscendo a saltare sul primo ramo non appena Stella si strinse al suo collo dondolando lungo la sua schiena.

Fecero appena in tempo a mettersi al sicuro che il lucertolone si schiantò contro il tronco facendolo tremare e guardò in alto muovendosi con frenesia "Cosa facciamo?" chiese Stella nel panico "I.. I Sand Runner.. mia cugina mi ammazzerà se gli dovesse accadere qualcosa!"

Rimfire fischiò e dopo qualche secondo il rumore di una moto da corsa fece tremare il lucertolone che indietreggiò di poco "Su, moto!" esclamò il topo dal pelo grigio e l'AI obbedì sparando qualche colpo di avvertimento. Il lucertolone dapprima emise un sibilo e poi corse via in direzione del ranch.

"Oh no!" la topina fulva era terrorizzata "Il..."

"Su dammi la mano." disse Rimfire con sicurezza.

Stella obbedì e in pochi secondi il topo grigio si catapultò giù dall'albero tenendola in braccio, atterrarono proprio sulla moto che partì a tutta velocità per raggiungere il lucertolone.

"Che diavolo è quel coso?" chiese Rimfire, non aveva mai visto un simile animale forse perché durante la guerra si erano rintanati sotto terra stando alla larga dal pericolo.

"Sono Crocorock." spiegò la topina fulva "Mangiano le uova e i piccoli Sand Runner."

"Allora dobbiamo sbrigarci." disse Rimfire e la moto accelerò fino a raggiungere il Crocorock che cambiò itinerario fuggendo all'interno della vegetazione. I due topi invece si recarono al ranch dove, per fortuna, era tutto a posto. Il rettile non era riuscito ad attaccarli forse perché si era reso conto che non l'avrebbe scampata.

Stella parve essersi tranquillizzata dopo aver fatto il giro per i recinti constatando che tutti i Sand Runner stavano bene, così si diresse alla casupola dove di solito oziava indisturbata e preparò qualcosa da mangiare "Allora, mi hai detto che sei diretto a Sierra, perché?" chiese lei, fece sedere l'ospite sotto la veranda assieme a lei.

Rimfire addentò la focaccia "Non vedo mio zio da qualche mese perché il lavoro ci ha mandati in due posti diversi non appena abbiamo iniziato il piano di recupero. Quando sono tornato a casa, mia nonna mi ha detto che era partito." rispose "E' qui per vedere la sua ragazza, una certa Sharon. La scienziata insomma."

Stella poggiò il gomito sul tavolo e il mento sul palmo della mano "Sharon è mia cugina. E' lei che sta organizzando tutto questo per i Sand Runner." disse mentre il topo grigio stava per strozzarsi col boccone "Dunque tuo zio è Modo?"

Rimfire annuì battendo una mano sul petto sperando che la tosse passasse, quando poté finalmente parlare tirò un lungo sospiro "Volevo passare un po' di tempo con lui ma... come fai a conoscerlo?"

La topina fulva fece spallucce e lo guardò con una strana espressione "Come immagino sia successo per te, mia cugina mi ha parlato molto di tuo zio." ridacchiò e poi scrutò meglio il topo grigio "E così sei un Freedom Fighter eh? Dimmi un po' come ci sei entrato."

* * *

"Sharon..." mormorò Modo fissando la topina con le trecce bianche. Era lei, non aveva dubbi. Era l'unica che aveva gli occhi di colore diverso e l'orecchino con la pietra azzurra al lobo sinistro. Il topo grigio non aveva il coraggio di fare un passo avanti. Aveva paura di chiederle da dove fosse venuto quel bambino, non voleva brutte notizie. Eppure a guardarla così gli faceva tenerezza e constatò che ciò che provava per lei non era cambiato.

Ad un certo punto Sharon si voltò e notò il fratello e il topo grigio, sorrise raggiante e si incamminò verso di loro.

Modo era già pronto a stringerla tra le braccia ma la topina si fiondò direttamente dal fratello scaricandogli il bambino tra le braccia "Tieni." disse lei "E digli che non deve giocare col ciuccio che stava per farlo cadere."

Il bambino le fece la linguaccia, Ronald assunse un'espressione falsamente scandalizzata "Eh! Non si fa alla zia! Cattivo!" esclamò ridendo. Il topino sventolò le braccia ridendo, il ciuccio stretto nella mano destra.

Il topo grigio ebbe un colpo. Zia? Ma allora quel bambino non era di Sharon. Modo respirò a fondo per riprendersi dallo shock precedente e cercò di essere il più naturale possibile "Chi è questo piccolino?" chiese rivolto a Ronald.

"Ah giusto... ti presento il mio primogenito, Rocky!" rispose il Gladiatore castano "E' una peste!" commentò facendo sedere il piccolo sulla spalla.

"Con un padre così." disse Sharon scoppiando a ridere quando il fratello la guardò male storcendo il naso e poi si affrettò ad abbracciare il tropo grigio "Come va cyber mouse? Come mai qui?" chiese.

Modo era ancora un po' scosso ma ricambiò l'abbraccio "Va tutto molto bene." rispose lui "E poi come ti avevo promesso, sono corso subito da te."

Ronald sospirò vago "Raggiungo mia moglie che è meglio." in realtà voleva togliersi dalle scatole e lasciare da soli quei due che non si vedevano da oltre un anno.

Sharon afferrò la maglia del fratello "Ricordati che stasera si va da Solana. Ci ha invitati a casa sua per cena."

Il gemello sorrise sornione "Ha invitato _noi_ o nostro padre?" chiese inarcando le sopracciglia.

La topina nera ridacchiò "Ricordati solo che hai la cena." rispose scuotendo il capo perplessa quando il fratello si allontanò.

"Solana?" chiese Modo.

"Sì, la nostra vicina di casa. E' una veterinaria e si occupa dei Sand Runner che abbiamo al ranch. Sospettiamo che abbia un debole per nostro padre." ridacchiò Sharon "Ogni volta che c'è lui nei paraggi la vediamo sistemarsi i capelli e i vestiti. Ma non parliamo di questo." gli prese la mano sana "Voglio mostrarti delle cose! Sei qui con Lil?" chiese.

"Ovviamente." rispose lui guidando la topina tra la folla "Dove dobbiamo andare?"

"Alla Grande Fossa che ora si chiama Grande Lago." rispose Sharon.

Il viaggio non durò molto e Modo ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere il posto perché dopo un po' la vegetazione occupava la sua visuale e rendeva il posto completamente diverso da ciò che era in passato "Ammetto che non so dove siamo." qualcosa però gli tornò in mente pur non riuscendo a ricordare bene.

"Poco lontano da qui avevate l'accampamento che fu attaccato dai Sand Raider, ricordi?" chiese Sharon "Ecco, questo è il posto dove il clan aveva usato _l'effetto slam_ facendo sprofondare il terreno."

Modo ricordava bene, la prima volta che incontrò la Ruby del futuro. Ora però, al posto del deserto, si stagliava un verde prato e un gran numero di case poco lontane punteggiava di marrone quella distesa. Il topo grigio portò la mano sulla fronte per vedere meglio "Quelli sono Sand Runner?" chiese notando degli animali color sabbia che camminavano per i pascoli e i recinti.

"Sì. Abbiamo già iniziato il programma per loro. Ho trovato molti appoggi e volontari." rispose la topina nera "Su andiamo, segui la strada, sempre dritto e arrivi alla casupola."

Il topo grigio obbedì e seguì la strada che divideva il campo in due con il suo color rosso, tipico di Marte. Modo si guardò attorno, quella si che era la sua casa prima della guerra, la terra che aveva conosciuto quando era piccolo e poi pensando a ciò si ricordò di una cosa "Sai, pensavo che Rocky fosse..."

"Mio figlio?" interruppe Sharon che scoppiò a ridere, strinse le braccia attorno al busto del topo grigio continuando a ridacchiare "Perché ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile? Se fosse accaduto ti avrei chiamato e poi tutto il clan se ne sarebbe accorto prima di me."

"A dire il vero tuo fratello mi ha detto che sei cambiata radicalmente da quando Rocky è nato, quindi ho pensato..."

"Beh diciamo che ho rinunciato ad andare in laboratorio perché Leila ha avuto il sesto figlio e Daisy ha avuto problemi col primo. Leila era occupata col nuovo nato e quindi ho aiutato io la moglie di Ronny." spiegò Sharon.

"Sesto figlio? Ma..." Modo era stupefatto "Quando decideranno di fermarsi?" chiese ridacchiando "E cosa intendi dire che il clan se ne sarebbe accorto ancora prima di te?"

"Non ne ho idea, decisione di Vice... gira in questa stradina e siamo quasi arrivati." disse Sharon.

I due arrivarono alla casetta dove Stella e Rimfire stavano chiacchierando sui Freedom Fighters e le loro gesta, così prima che la topina nera potesse rispondere alla seconda domanda, Modo chiamò il nipote.

"Zio Modo!" esclamò il giovane dai capelli castani "Stavo per venire a Sierra." dopo aver scambiato una poderosa stretta di mano e un abbraccio, il suo sguardo si posò su Sharon "Oh, capisco." mormorò.

Lo zio sorrise "Hem... sai già perché sono venuto qui." disse "Lei è Sharon. Hai conosciuto Ronald e Vice quando fuggimmo dal palazzo di Lord Camembert."

"Oh, e così sei la sorella di quei due?" esclamò Rimfire "Piacere, Rimfire."

I due si strinsero la mano "Tuo zio mi ha parlato molto di te e di quanto eri testardo da più giovane." disse Sharon e poi posò lo sguardo sulla cugina "Oh... Stella sei già qui?"

La topina fulva salutò con una mano e raggiunse il gruppo "Salve." salutò osservando incuriosita il braccio bionico "Fico questo!" esclamò con tanto d'occhi "Io sono Stella." si presentò.

"Modo, piacere ma'am." rispose il topo grigio stringendole la mano. La stretta della topina lo sorprese, era rigorosa ma non forte come quella di un Gladiatore, quegli occhi castani e il suo viso lasciavano trasparire una personalità forte ed estroversa. Qualcosa gli suggerì che era impertinente e molto diretta nel fare le cose.

I quattro si riunirono sotto la veranda e Stella parlò dei Crocorock, subito il naso di Sharon sembrò diventare più pallido "Allora ci metteremo subito all'opera per il sistema di sicurezza."

Stella subito si fece avanti "Oh Oh Oh, ho un'idea! Scaviamo un canale che parte dal lago e circonda tutta l'area, i Crocorock odiano l'acqua e non sanno nuotare."

La scienziata annuì "Ne parlerò con gli altri." guardò i Sand Runner che zampettavano per il prato, Choppy era a suo agio e si era anche trovato la compagna, ora era circondato da quattro pulcini che lo seguivano passo passo "Allora hai salvato mia cugina? Te ne sono grata."

Rimfire arrossì "Non ho fatto nulla, solo il mio dovere e..."

"E' colpa sua se il Crocorock ci ha inseguiti!" esclamò Stella improvvisamente "Ladro di uova!" gli diede un pugno alla spalla.

"Hei! ma.. non è vero!" rispose Rimfire "Mi ero perso E.. ai! Non picchiarmi! Zio aiutami!" implorava pietà.

Ma Modo e Sharon ridevano divertiti e la topina fulva continuava a prenderlo a pugni "Ladro!"

E così la pace era tornata su Marte, il pianeta era ormai florido come avevano sempre sperato e la vita era tornata a scorrere tranquilla. Solo il Grande Oceano era ancora povero di acqua ma ben presto una soluzione sarebbe giunta anche per esso. Sharon si alzò, voleva mostrare altre cose al topo grigio e così lasciarono i due giovani. Il povero Rimfire non fu molto contento della decisione e lo zio lo rassicurò che sarebbe tornato presto.

"Mi sembra di stare in quei ranch terrestri." commentò Modo guardandosi attorno "Vi siete ispirati a loro vero?"

Sharon annuì "Mi piace come sono strutturati ma ora dobbiamo risolvere la piaga dei Crocorock. Dopo anni il mio clan era riuscito a liberarsene ma l'idea di mia cugina mi piace molto."

"Stella è un diavolo non è vero?" chiese il topo grigio.

Sharon ridacchiò "Ha preso molto da Ronny. E' difficile tenerla ferma, per questo le ho chiesto di darmi una mano qui."

Modo scrutò la superficie piatta del lago, l'acqua era cristallina e si intravedeva già qualche pesce che sfiorava la superficie "Cosa intendevi quando mi hai detto che il tuo clan avrebbe capito tutto prima di te?" chiese.

La topina nera strabuzzò gli occhi "Ci stai ancora pensando?" esclamò perplessa, poi sorrise un po' imbarazzata, infondo c'era una spiegazione scientifica. Scelse con cura le parole da usare, sapeva che Modo non fosse stupido e sapeva che per lui era meglio essere informato "Tu sai che per ogni reazione il nostro corpo produce una quantità di ormoni. Ebbene, i Gladiatori maschi adulti possono percepirli. Vice mi ha detto che lo percepiscono in base all'odore e ad esempio lui sa quando Leila può e non può."

Modo trovò tutto ciò assurdo "Ma allora perché quei due hanno così tanti figli?" chiese attonito.

Sharon sorrise "Perché lo vogliono. Vice aspetta qualche tempo a posta così Leila non è troppo impegnata. Insomma, se fosse accaduto qualcosa a me sarei già stata cacciata prima ancora di saperne il motivo." ridacchiò nervosamente, questa cosa la faceva sentire a disagio ora che ci pensava.

Ci fu un po' di silenzio e poi il topo grigio riprese "E per il test? Quando credi che potrei farlo?" chiese "Insomma, tolto il dente via il dolore."

Sharon sospirò "Non so, dovresti parlare con mio padre se stasera rimani qui."

"E la cena?" chiese di nuovo lui "Non vorrei sembrare inopportuno."

"Solana ama avere ospiti a casa e sapendo quanto mangia mio padre, avrà cucinato per un esercito intero." ridacchiò la topina dai capelli bianchi "Sarete i benvenuti tu e Rimfire."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Primo capitolo della nuova storia terminato *_* Spero che questa storia più "tranquilla" possa piacervi, ci sono degli avvenimenti alle porte ma non posso anticiparvi nulla. Alla prossima!


	2. Decisioni

Cap 2- Decisioni

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Guardi, guardi che cambiamento radicale!" esclamò una voce femminile con enfasi "La sonda ci manda ogni giorno immagini sempre nuove e sorprendenti." la scienziata si aggiustò gli occhiali, gli occhi a mandorla color verde erano fissi sullo schermo del computer centrale, era emozionata "Cosa ne pensa professor Torres?"

La rinascita di Marte aveva sconvolto il centro d'osservazione della NASA ma qualcosa tratteneva gli scienziati nel rivelare ciò che avevano scoperto. Per tutto il tempo il pianeta rosso era stato tenuto sotto stretta osservazione e qualcosa di più grande era venuto a galla, qualcosa che mai si sarebbero aspettati: su Marte c'era la vita, ma non era una vita qualsiasi.

Il prof James Torres si passò una mano tra i capelli argentati, lavorava da anni in quell'osservatorio e sebbene non lo avesse mai ammesso, aveva sempre sperato di scorgere tracce di vita aliena su qualche pianeta. Ma lavorare per la NASA implicava il rispetto di ferree regole tra cui quella di non parlare di vita extraterrestre. Ma le foto che la sonda inviava al computer erano inequivocabili, c'era qualcosa che lavorava per la ripresa del pianeta, qualcosa che aveva le fattezze umane ma che la sonda non era riuscita a riprendere bene "Dobbiamo spedire una sonda sulla superficie di quel pianeta." disse ad un tratto.

La scienziata Meimei Huang si aggiustò i capelli neri a caschetto e lanciò una rapida occhiata all'uomo di mezza età, non era molto sicura della sua decisione "Mandare una sonda su Marte? Ma ci vorranno mesi prima che arrivi."

Torres annuì "Lo so ma se tutto dovesse andare come previsto riusciremo a vedere cosa davvero sta accadendo laggiù."

Nove mesi era il tempo stimato affinché la sonda potesse giungere sulla superficie del pianeta rosso, ma nove mesi erano più che sufficienti per prepararsi a qualsiasi sorpresa. La professoressa Huang sospirò profondamente "Cosa dovremo fare nel caso in cui scoprissimo che c'è un'entità intelligente lì?" chiese "Dovremo cercare un contatto?" in realtà era emozionata, era curiosa di sapere e vedere. Ma quello che la professoressa ignorava era che quelle creature avevano messo piede sulla Terra oltre quattro anni prima e avevano combattuto per essa. Ignorava che quelle creature sapevano degli esseri umani e che andavano su moto dotate di AI ipersensibili.

Il proffessor Torres però non sembrava molto sicuro "Il problema più grande sarà il Governo e l'organizzazione segreta che c'è dietro." commentò con un soffio di voce.

La Huang si avvicinò per sentire e annuì "Concordo. Entrambi sappiamo che non sarebbe una buona idea lasciar trasparire notizie a riguardo ma cosa possiamo fare? Prima o poi la verità verrà a galla."

I due professori sapevano bene cosa era capace l'organizzazione segreta. Il caso di Roswell era stato solo uno di quei numerosi esempi di insabbiamento. Scoprire che un pianeta molto vicino alla Terra fosse abitato, avrebbe sollevato un gran polverone oppure nessuno ne avrebbe parlato e l'organizzazione si sarebbe mossa per studiare gli eventuali alieni. Ma Huong e Torres conoscevano bene i loro metodi e non volevano che venissero usati anche per i marziani. Ovviamente il film _Mars Attack_ non aiutava ad avere un pensiero positivo.

"Quando verrà a galla allora io mi batterò in prima persona per evitare che possa accadere un disastro." rispose Torres con determinazione "Mi chiami il ricercatore Angus, lui è quello che la lo spirito giusto per affrontare questa situazione."

Angus era uno dei ricercatori più giovani e , nonostante le regole, non aveva mai smesso di credere nella vita aliena, mai. La sua fede in ciò lo aveva spinto a studiare e ad entrare nella NASA, era un ragazzo brillante e si era qualificato come uno dei ragazzi più intelligenti. Non raccontava mai in giro di questa sua passione e per questo lui, Huand e Torres andavano d'accordo. Tutti e tre ci credevano e tutti e tre avrebbero fatto qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato la loro vita.

Ma se avessero saputo che a Chicago c'era un teletrasporto, non avrebbero avuto bisogno di mandare sonde o cercare un contatto via radio.

* * *

Completamente ignari della scoperta dei terrestri, il quartetto di topi continuava a poltrire nella radura, ormai per loro era un'abitudine fare pic-nick tutti insieme. Throttle e Vinnie chiacchieravano distesi sull'erba e Harley e Carbine passeggiavano tranquillamente sulla riva del laghetto.

"Non posso ancora credere che tutto sia finito." sospirò Carbine guardando la superficie cristallina. In un certo senso le mancava dare ordini e maneggiare un'arma. Diede uno sguardo ai due topi che se ne stavano in panciolle e ridacchiavano, la ragazza non voleva neanche immaginare di che stessero parlando ma l'espressione smaliziata del topo bianco diceva più di mille parole.

"Non è tutto finito..." la corresse Harley ridacchiando, calciò l'acqua bagnando completamente i jeans del generale "Ups..." cominciò a correre inseguita da una Carbine furibonda.

"Che combinano quelle due?" esclamò Vinnie sconvolto "Però amo quando corrono." ridacchiò gustandosi la scena.

Throttle sospirò perplesso, gli dava fastidio quando il topo bianco faceva certi commenti, arricciò il naso e si allontanò un po' dal posto in cui si trovava. Le due si stavano pericolosamente avvicinando di corsa e ogni tanto volava qualche schizzo d'acqua. Ma il topo fulvo non riuscì a scansarsi in tempo e la stessa Carbine gli saltò addosso bagnandogli il gilè nero e la pelliccia "MADRE MARTE E' FREDDA!" esclamò lui cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta della compagna che non demordeva, le braccia avvolte attorno al petto.

"Non mi scappi!" esclamò Carbine ridendo sadicamente "Cosa? Il capo dei Freedom Fighter ha paura di un po' d'acqua?"

A Vinnie toccò la stessa sorte ma dopo un po' di fuga il topo bianco si arrese, infondo non gli dispiaceva quella situazione "Sai, credo che sia meglio che Modo non sia venuto." ridacchiò lui "Sul serio."

"Non credo che starà male dove è ora." rispose Carbine "Non c'è da preoccuparsi."

Throttle ridacchiò "Da quello che mi ha detto prima di partire, starà lì per un po' e poi mi aggiornerà sulla situazione."

Vinnie smise di gongolare e si fece attento "Che situazione?" chiese.

Il topo fulvo si fece serio "Deve ufficializzare il suo rapporto con Sharon e per farlo deve superare un test di idoneità. Per tutto questo tempo ha continuato a pensarci su e non sa cosa fare."

Carbine si sedette al suo fianco "E in cosa consisterebbe?"

Il povero Throttle aveva tutti gli occhi, e le orecchie, puntati su di lui "Da quello che ho capito dovrà affrontare un altro Gladiatore. Non mi ha spiegato altro."

Vinnie ridacchiò "E' stato molto esaustivo nella sua risposta." commentò.

Throttle tuttavia sospirò, sembrava preoccupato "Non sarà facile per lui. Abbiamo visto cosa sono capaci di fare quei topi. Big fella è forte ma non quanto loro."

"E se Modo perdesse?" chiese Harley, non sapeva nulla di quel clan e chiedere ai suoi amici era il miglior modo per informarsi.

Il topo fulvo fece spallucce "Non ne ho idea."

Rimasero in silenzio per un po' e poi Harley riprese la parola "Notizie da Stoker?"

Throttle annuì "Arriverà alla capitare a giorni, Charley-girl verrà con lui. Anche se ha collaborato con noi, lo ha fatto da Sierra." alzò lo sguardo per osservare il paesaggio, sorrise compiaciuto "E finalmente vedrà il vero aspetto di casa nostra."

* * *

Charlene Davidson trafficava tra i computer del laboratorio sotterraneo e stava osservando la cintura di asteroidi che si trovava tra le orbite di Marte e di Giove, c'erano un gran numero di comete ma soprattutto pezzi di ghiaccio la cui superficie si estendeva per chilometri. La giovane terrestre aveva riflettuto a lungo su cosa fare per ricreare il Grande Oceano e la risposta era sempre stata lì sotto i loro occhi: usare quelle immense risorse d'acqua per alimentare il Grande Oceano. La decisione era stata presa.

Quando Bruce e Stoker giunsero al laboratorio, la terrestre comunicò loro l'idea che fu subito presa in vaglio e considerata buona contando che anni prima Karbunkle aveva usato un dispositivo per attirare quei pezzi di ghiaccio e da allora il pianeta aveva recuperato una piccolissima parte della sua flora grazie alla pioggia scaturita dallo scioglimento del ghiaccio.

"Dovremo indirizzare quei pezzi di ghiaccio dove crediamo sia opportuno e scioglierli in modo da ottenere delle nuvole temporalesche." disse Charley.

Bruce annuì senza farsi troppi problemi "Provvederemo a farci venire qualcosa in mente." pensò "Così non creeremo un ciclo che infondo non farebbe altro che togliere acqua da una parte e portarla altrove e..."

Il topo nero fu interrotto da un rumore di passi e una palla di pelo fulva fece irruzione nel laboratorio saltellando vivacemente, Charley restò con gli occhi spalancati assieme a Stoker e Cid "Ciao zio ciao zio ciao zio." canticchiava la topina saltellante, sembrava una molla.

Bruce fissò la nipote con perplessità "Hem... ciao Stella... ti serve qualcosa?" chiese spostandosi per prendere un paio di oggetti che gli servivano ma la ragazzina lo seguiva ovunque andasse a tal punto che dovette concentrare tutta la sua attenzione su di lei.

Solo allora Stella si calmò, gli occhi le brillavano, sembrava avesse assunto troppo zucchero "Il nonno mi ha ricordato una cosa!" esclamò entusiasta "Vuoi sentirla? Vuoi sentirla?"

Bruce aggrottò la fronte perplesso, guardò gli altri tre e poi annuì "Va bene, ma ti prego basta saltare." rispose poggiandole le ampie mani sulle spalle minute per tenerla attaccata al pavimento "Così va meglio."

Ma Stella sembrava ancora trepidante "Che ne dici di riaprire la _Settimana dei giochi_?" chiese con un sorriso a 34 denti.

La proposta colse Bruce completamente di sorpresa, il topo dai capelli bianchi fissò la nipote con sguardo smarrito prima che la sua memoria potesse finalmente ricordarsi di cosa fosse la _Settimana dei giochi_. Il povero leader del clan aveva ancora problemi di memoria e faticava a ricordare tutto insieme. Ci pensò su per qualche minuto senza essere capace di rispondere "Perché mai tuo nonno ti avrebbe parlato di questa cosa?" chiese infine.

La topina fulva si aggiustò la frangia "Stava parlando del periodo di pace del passato e si è ricordato della _Settimana. _Sembra una cosa fighissima! Peccato che non ricordi nulla..."

"Non eri neanche nata quando c'è stata l'ultima." rispose Bruce un po' secco, la sua morte in seguito all'attacco dei ratti aveva interrotto tutto, ogni usanza tradizionale era stata tolta di mezzo. Ormai erano passati quasi 19 anni da allora e, sì, forse il clan aveva bisogno di un evento simile ma bisognava rispettare la tradizione "Facciamo così..." iniziò il topo nero "Tra tre mesi ci sarà l'equinozio d'autunno. Secondo la tradizione abbiamo sempre festeggiato agli equinozi e poi ci serve preparazione ed organizzazione e devo vedere se il consiglio accetterà questa iniziativa. "

Stella riprese a saltellare contenta e abbracciò lo zio "Non vedo l'ora!" esclamò e corse via sorridente.

Stoker sorrise interessato "In effetti è da un po' che non sentivo parlare della _Settimana dei giochi_." commentò.

Charley guardò i due topi con curiosità "Che cos'è la _Settimana dei giochi_?" chiese.

Il vecchio scienziato ridacchiò "Una competizione di famiglia che si tiene due volte l'anno, agli equinozi." rispose con semplicità ma poi la sua espressione cambiava man mano che raccontava, il suo viso diventava quasi sereno ed entusiasta "In realtà servirebbe a consolidare il legame che c'è tra le famiglie del clan. Si riuniscono tutti in un luogo prescelto per gareggiare e la sera c'è il grande falò con canti e balli!" ricordava quelle feste come se fosse ieri, quando lui e Bruce erano ancora dei giovincelli spensierati e quando lui conobbe la sua compagna ormai morta in battaglia "E tutto questo per una settimana intera."

Bruce gongolò "I tempi sono maturi. Credo che si possa fare. Il mio clan ha lavorato sodo per recuperare ciò che ha perso con la guerra." e aveva anche da parlare col consiglio riguardo al test di Modo e Arthan, avevano tirato avanti troppo a lungo e sapeva che quei due non avrebbero avuto la sua stessa pazienza.

Intanto la giovane Stella, che si era fatta accompagnare da Rimfire, aveva incontrato qualcuno che sperava di non vedere più. All'uscita dal laboratorio l'aspettava un giovane topo dalla pelliccia nera e i capelli bianchi, somigliava vagamente ad Arthan e la topina fulva si bloccò di colpo, strinse i denti e fece per tornare dal nuovo amico che l'aspettava a cavallo della sua racer. In quei giorni avevano stretto amicizia e visto che il giovane topo grigio alloggiava a casa di Bruce assieme allo zio, i due potevano vedersi spesso.

"Da quando non si saluta chi conosci?" chiese lui facendo l'offeso, la fissava standosene in piedi con le mani ai fianchi "Allora, Stellina?"

La topina fulva sospirò cercando di stare calma "Forse perché non abbiamo nulla da dirci, Roy?" chiese ironica "Quello che dovevamo dirci lo abbiamo detto. Ora se non ti dispiace me ne torno da Sharon." non voleva grane, sapeva quanto fosse insistente quel ragazzo.

E infatti il suo timore fu giusto, il topo nero non le permise di andare avanti, la bloccò prendendola per il polso obbligandola a girarsi verso di lui "Sai che non ho rinunciato vero?" chiese fissandola negli occhi.

Stella si liberò con uno strattone e camminò a passo svelto dal topo grigio, ecco qualcosa che le aveva guastato la giornata, anzi qualcuno. Quando fu quasi arrivata a destinazione si voltò per fronteggiare il topo nero che l'aveva seguita "Senti..." gli disse con tutta la calma che aveva in corpo "C'è un motivo per cui ho rotto con te e e l'ho anche detto. Quindi, ti prego, lasciami stare." cercò di essere gentile.

Roy stava per rispondere ma una voce lo interruppe "Qualche problema? Questo ragazzo ti dà fastidio?" chiese Rimfire che se ne era stato zitto per capire la situazione.

La topina fulva sospirò e scosse il capo "Le solite cose." rispose lei come se fosse tutto normale, in realtà era infastidita, terribilmente infastidita.

Dal canto suo Roy fissò il Freedom Fighter con disprezzo e si rivolse alla ragazza "Mi hai già sostituito?" chiese arricciando il naso, era sorpreso.

Stella e Rimfire lo fissarono con le sopracciglia sollevate "Eh?" esclamarono entrambi perplessi.

Il topo nero sbuffò "Andiamo, da quanto state insieme?"

Il povero Rimfire balbettava, non sapeva cosa rispondere ma Stella lo prese a braccetto "Da qualche giorno." rispose lei con decisione poggiando il mento sulla spalla del topo grigio che era rimasto letteralmente paralizzato, le mani si stringevano attorno al manubrio della moto "Sai, è un Freedom Fighter, è perfettamente capace di proteggermi." aggiunse la ragazza.

Rimfire avrebbe voluto fermarla, dire qualcosa, ma percepiva distintamente il tremore che aveva alle mani che stringevano il suo braccio, sospirò paziente e decise di reggerle il gioco anche se non sapeva cosa fare e Roy aveva esibito un sorriso di scherno "Oh, immaginavo, ti piacciono gli eroi, dovevo capirlo da come parlavi sempre dei tuoi cugini." sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli chiari, scrollò le spalle rassegnato "E va bene." si avvicinò al volto di Rimfire "Ti conviene tenertela stretta." disse a mo di avvertimento.

Quando il giovane topo nero se ne fu andato Stella poté rilassarsi e tirò un lungo sospiro di sollevo ma Rimfire sembrava tutt'altro che tranquillo, si voltò verso la ragazza con volto quasi infuriato "Ma si può sapere perché hai detto una bugia simile?" esclamò con le guance ancora color porpora "Ma cos..." la topina fulva gli aveva messo il caso sulla testa senza preavviso ordinandogli di portarla alla casupola dove erano soliti stare e che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto.

Rimfire sospirò per l'ennesima volta e partì. Quando furono ai pascoli dei Sand Runner, il topo grigio chiese subito le tanto attese spiegazioni "Non vorrei essere messo in guai da cui vorrei cortesemente essere tenuto fuori." spiegò.

Stella prese delle lattine di soda dal frigo e ne diede una al topo grigio ancora irritato "Tanto per iniziare quello è il mio ex." disse prima di bere un sorso di soda "Secondo, ha un tipo di modo di pensare che non mi piace, è possessivo e inutilmente geloso." spiegò.

Rimfire si grattò il capo riuscendo a calmarsi un po' "Sì ma mentirgli... insomma..." balbettò.

La topina fulva parve dispiaciuta "So che mentendo ho fatto uno sbaglio, ma davvero non riesco più a togliermelo di torno. Mi dispiace, immagino che questo potrebbe provocarti problemi con la tua ragazza se lo venisse a sapere..."

Rimfire quasi si strozzava con la soda che uscì anche un po' dal naso provocandogli un pizzicore fastidioso "S... scus... scusa ma non ho la ragazza." rispose "Ma non è questo il punto... che c'è?" la fissò curioso.

Stella aveva le mani sul muso, sembrava scandalizzata "Uno come te non ha la ragazza?" chiese con serietà "Mi prendi in giro?"

Il topo grigio scosse il capo "Hei, non ho avuto tempo di pensare a queste cose! Ho avuto un mucchio di cose da fare!" si giustificò imbarazzato "E non farmi cambiare argomento! Aia! Non picchiarmi!"

Stella gli aveva tirato un bel pugno sul deltoide, come suo solito, poi lo prese di nuovo a braccetto "Allora non avrai problemi a darmi una mano, vero?"

Rimfire la guardò terrorizzato "Aiutarti? E in cosa?"

La topina fulva sorrise con perfidia "A liberarmi di Roy ovviamente! Hem, non in senso letterale!" ridacchiò "Ti prego... anche perché prevedo che passeremo tanto tempo assieme visto che ti obbligherò a partecipare alla _Settimana dei giochi _che si terrà tra qualche mese."

Il giovane topo grigio faceva bene ad essere terrorizzato "Ma questo non equivarrebbe a.. mentire? Insomma io..." non poteva giocare su una cosa simile, non poteva. Suo zio gli aveva sempre detto che mentire era sbagliato ma Stella aveva l'espressione di chi sapeva cosa stesse facendo.

"Tranquillo, non ti chiederei mai di baciarmi in pubblico." ridacchiò lei maliziosa, Rimfire stava per avere un infarto "Allora, su, alzati che ti insegno a cavalcare i Sand Runner!" esclamò pimpante come suo solito.

Intanto il Freedom Fighter si chiedeva cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi tutto ciò, era andato a Sierra solo per lo zio e quest'ultimo lo aveva scaricato alla cugina della sua ragazza. Sì, non gli piaceva il modo in cui si stava comportando suo zio ma capiva che c'erano dei problemi e che Modo non era tranquillo. Sospirò paziente e seguì la topina che aveva recuperato la sua solita vitalità.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ahahahaha oddio xD Ok mi son divertita scrivendo questo capitolo, sul serio! La Settimana dei giochi è un'idea che mi è balenata mentre dormivo...sì l'ho sognata XD Come del resto la maggior parte delle cose che scrivo u.u


	3. Incomprensioni

Terzo capitolo xd avrete capito che questa ficcy è più "calma" della precedente. Oddio non mancheranno scene d'azione ed altro ma lo svolgimento sarà meno turbolento =) I problemi che affliggono i marziani sono i più vari e con il ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni, anch'essi son tornati xD

Cap 3- Incomprensioni

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Il giovane topo grigio fissava il soffitto scuro, Rimfire non riusciva a prendere sonno e si rigirava nel letto. Suo zio sembrava essersi addormentato ma la sua voce provò il contrario "Non riesci a dormire?" chiese lui facendo sobbalzare il nipote.

Rimfire non si voltò verso di lui "E tu?" chiese di rimando con tono stanco.

Modo sbuffò divertito "Se continui a muoverti non riesco a prendere sonno." si voltò per guardare il nipote disteso sul fianco e gli dava le spalle, aveva calciato le coperte ed ora queste gli coprivano solo i piedi "Qualcosa ti tedia?"

Il giovane topo si agitò un po' "Mh..." ammiccò scocciato, stava per rispondere quando lo zio lo interruppe.

"Domani andiamo a pesca." disse il topo grigio "Mi rendo conto che non abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme, quindi domani ci concediamo una bella giornata di relax al lago." sì accucciò su un lato "E mi parlerai del tuo problema."

Il nipote sospirò, sì qualcosa lo metteva a disagio, Stella lo metteva a disagio ma qualcos'altro gli diede da pensare "Sharon è occupata domani?" chiese, il volto contratto in un ghigno infastidito e la voce incrinata.

Modo avvertì una nota di gelosia nella sua voce, sospirò sentendosi in colpa, in effetti aveva trascurato il nipote che era venuto lì solo per lui "Senti Rimfire... " borbottò a voce bassa, non voleva che suo nipote fosse geloso o arrabbiato "So che non sono stato molto presente, mi dispiace ma ho avuto delle cose da sistemare. Le cose con Sharon non vanno come sperato e stiamo incontrando molti problemi." spiegò.

Rimfire si girò sulla schiena e guardò il soffitto "Cosa è successo?" chiese "Avete litigato?" si girò sul fianco mostrando di nuovo le spalle, era irrequieto.

Lo zio fissò di nuovo le spalle del giovane "Ne parliamo domani ok? Cerca di riposare." usò la lunga coda per prendere l'orlo della coperta e la depose sulle spalle di Rimfire che annuì sconsolato.

Il mattino seguente i due scesero a far colazione, Bruce era già andato via e la casa era vuota. Mangiarono in silenzio e prepararono ciò che serviva loro per la giornata di pesca, ogni tanto Modo spostava lo sguardo sul nipote che non sembrava in vena di parlare, mangiava pigramente il suo toast e guardava la parete sovrappensiero "Hai detto una bugia alla tua nuova amica?" chiese lo zio ad un tratto.

Rimfire scosse il capo "No, un amico ha un problema e... perché ridi?" esclamò scocciato sentendo che Modo sghignazzava e scuoteva il capo e rispondeva con un "Nulla nulla, va avanti.". La sgradevole tensione sembrava essersi affievolita.

Modo sapeva bene che era la solita scusa usata dai giovani alle prime armi con problemi a cui non erano abituati, gli lanciò un'altra occhiata divertita e si stiracchiò "Bene, pronto per una giornata di tranquillità assoluta?" esclamò e dopo aver lavato i piatti fu in viaggio con suo nipote alla volta del Grande Lago, non era molto lontano ma Bruce gli aveva assicurato che si pescava bene. Per l'occasione il topo grigio aveva indossato la sua solita divisa da pescatore con tanto di cappello annesso e ciò fece sorridere il nipote, suo zio non si smentiva mai.

Rimfire si guardò attorno, non era la parte del lago dove era solito andare con Stella. Si avvicinò alla riva levigata dal lento muoversi delle onde, l'acqua era cristallina e i pesci erano ben visibili. Il giovane restò stupito per un po', era da tanto che non vedeva specchi d'acqua come quello. La guerra e l'inquinamento li aveva ridotti tutti a pozzanghere melmose abitate da pesci carnivori che sopravvivevano attaccando i malcapitati.

"Allora vieni?" chiese Modo accingendosi a sciogliere la barca da pesca dalla bitta a cui era fissata, il nipote lo raggiunse dando un'ultima occhiata alle due moto parcheggiate sotto un albero "Staranno bene, non ti preoccupare." lo rassicurò lo zio.

E così, dopo tanti anni, zio e nipote erano tornati a pescare. Fu Modo che accese il motore e guidò il gozzo in un punto in cui l'acqua era profonda ma era così pulita che la luce del sole permetteva di guardare cosa si muoveva sotto la superficie. Un grande arco in pietra formava una riparo naturale dal sole e i pesci erano attratti dall'ombra. I due topi avrebbero lanciato lì le loro esche ben sicuri di prendere qualcosa.

Modo si sedette sul pavimento poggiando la schiena sul parapetto e i piedi su quello frontale, la canna da pesca era sistemata al suo fianco e fissata ad un reggi-canna. Portò le braccia dietro il capo e girò il capo verso il nipote che se ne stava seduto sulla traversa e guardava la superficie del lago, non aveva ancora preparato l'esca e stringeva la canna sotto al braccio sinistro e l'amo era tenuto dalla mano destra "Mi dispiace per ieri sera." disse il ragazzo "Io non... non volevo darti un'impressione negativa..."

Lo zio inarcò le sopracciglia e ridacchiò divertito "Ma di che stai parlando?" esclamò.

Rimfire sospirò, prese l'esca e la fissò all'amo, fece un bel lancio e poggiò la canna sul reggi-canna "Di quello che ho detto ieri." rispose fissando il parente che gongolava ancora, non era divertente "Ammetto che in questi giorni..."

"Nipote..." lo interruppe Modo con tono lieve "Mi rendo conto di non essermi comportato bene. Tu sei venuto fin qui dalla capitale per stare con me ed io ti ho praticamente snobbato."

Il giovane topo spalancò gli occhi stupito, lo zio aveva centrato il punto.

"Ma devi capire che mi trovo in una situazione... diciamo delicata, ecco." continuò Modo a disagio "Purtroppo per potermi giudicare, il clan ha bisogno di conoscermi e per di più Bruce pensa di aver conosciuto qualcuno della mia famiglia."

"Ah sì?" esclamò Rimfire incuriosito "E chi?"

Lo zio fece spallucce perplesso "Ha i ricordi molto confusi. Diamogli del tempo. Infondo 17 anni di ibernazione non sono pochi contando che Karbunkle gli ha manomesso i ricordi." poi sorrise sornione "Allora? Questo problema?" lo fissò con le orecchie rizzate "Non dirmi che si tratta di un tuo amico, è la scusa più vecchia del mondo!"

Rimfire esibì un bel sorriso imbarazzato ma tornò subito serio "Mentire per una giusta causa è sbagliato?" chiese.

Modo aprì la bocca per rispondere ma qualcosa abboccò all'amo e tirò con forza. Il topo grigio afferrò la canna prima che finisse in acqua e lottò con la preda "Hei, è un guerriero!" esclamò lui con entusiasmo. Rimfire faceva il tifo per lo zio ed entrambi gioirono quando fu caricato a bordo un pesce marziano di 40 cm "Oggi si pranzerà per bene!" esclamò Modo soddisfatto.

Subito dopo anche la canna di Rimfire iniziò a muoversi, il ragazzo la afferrò ma quando tirò su l'amo, l'esca era stata già mangiata. Il giovane topo grigio sorrise un po' deluso e alzò le spalle "E va beh, sarò più fortunato al prossimo giro." borbottò "Allora... secondo te è sbagliato?" chiese poi preparando di nuovo la canna da pesca.

Modo rifletté, non sapeva come dirlo, non era una cosa semplice "Rimfire, ascoltami..." iniziò indeciso "Ciò che è giusto o sbagliato dipende solo dal punto di vista di valori stabiliti da qualcun altro o dalla situazione in cui ci si trova." disse "Io prendo sempre in considerazione i consigli di mia madre, ma ho anche la facoltà di analizzare la situazione e agire di conseguenza e..." sospirò "Se ritieni giusto che mentire a qualcuno sia meglio che dire una verità scomoda, nessuno ti rimprovererà per questo. Ma dimmi, hai mentito a qualcuno?" il suo sguardo indagatore era fisso sul nipote.

Rimfire ricambiò lo sguardo dello zio e sbuffò "Ma certo che no. Mentire ad una ragazza poi... no. E' solo che... mi è stato chiesto di farlo... o meglio... fingere, ecco." ora i suoi occhi evitavano quelli di Modo.

"Fingere?" chiese lo zio incuriosito.

Il nipote balbettò "Sì... ma non dirlo a nessuno ti prego. E' solo che sento il bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, non so se sto facendo una cosa sbagliata oppure no." parlò con agitazione.

"Di che si tratta?" chiese Modo.

Rimfire si apprestò a spiegare la situazione "...c osì quando Roy ci ha chiesto da quanto stavamo insieme, lei ha colto la palla al balzo e ha risposto... insomma... anche se sembrava sicura di sé in realtà era evidente che era nel panico e l'unico modo per difendersi era coinvolgere anche me che ero lì." lo zio continuava a guardarlo incuriosito "Insomma mi ha chiesto di fingere di... beh... che stiamo insieme..." concluse con un filo di voce e arrossì per la vergogna.

Modo spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, sorpreso. A stento riusciva a reprimere la risata che gli si era bloccata in gola e cercò di essere serio "Quindi stai aiutando la tua amica." non riuscì a nascondere l'accento divertito "Non c'è nulla di male allora." in realtà era curioso di sapere come sarebbe finita questa storia e poteva scommetterci la coda che l'epilogo sarebbe stato uno dei classici. Si coprì il volto con la mano meccanica e scoppiò a ridere "S.. scusami!" esclamò mentre il nipote lo fissava basito.

"Non è divertente..." borbottò Rimfire incrociando le braccia al petto "Io non so neanche come dovrei comportarmi con lei adesso!"

Modo smise di ridere "Ma non avevi la ragazza tempo fa?" chiese accigliato.

Il nipote scosse il capo sconsolato, poggiò i gomiti sulle gambe e il mento sulle mani messe a coppa "Fallimento totale..." rispose tirando un lungo sospiro.

Lo zio era sconcertato, non credeva che uno come Rimfire potesse fallire "Che è successo?"

Rimfire alzò gli occhi al cielo "Bah..." sbuffò "Diciamo che ho quasi urlato in faccia alla tipa che mi piaceva e lei mi ha guardato come se avessi la peste..." rispose morendo dalla vergogna.

Modo spalancò gli occhi e li chiuse più volte "E che le avresti urlato?"

Il giovane topo arrossì "Hem... se le andasse di uscire con me... ma ero teso e non sapevo cosa fare..."

"Sei più imbranato di me..." commentò lo zio ridacchiando divertito "Se ti senti a disagio diglielo. Capirà."

Rimfire sospirò esasperato "Non è semplice... e poi non vorrei che pensi male di me. In fondo è una brava ragazza." poi rifletté "Eccetto quando mi picchia senza motivo..." a quest'ultima affermazione si massaggiò la spalla indolenzita.

Modo sorrise "Sei tu che sei troppo buono, ti fai troppi problemi. Ricorda che stai solo aiutando una persona che te lo ha chiest..."

"Imposto..." lo corresse Rimfire col broncio e un pesce finalmente abboccò al suo amo.

* * *

Il consiglio aveva approvato le proposte che Bruce aveva fatto loro. Fu apprezzata l'idea di Stella sui Sand Runner ma quella che ebbe più clamore fu proprio la riapertura dei Giochi di famiglia. Cloud per primo espose un gran sorriso e Ponga fischiò contento seguito dal figlio Arthan. Questa notizia aveva sconvolto tutto il consiglio, in positivo. I Giochi di famiglia erano sempre stati l'evento più importante e i Gladiatori di tutta Marte si riunivano a Sierra per prendervi parte, inoltre era una delle pochissime iniziative a cui le donne potevano partecipare.

"Come da tradizione si terrà agli equinozi?" chiese Arthan entusiasta.

Bruce annuì "Le famiglie che vogliono partecipare hanno solo tre mesi di tempo per prepararsi. Quindi sbrigatevi ad organizzare le squadre e a suddividervi in base alle vostre capacità. Insomma le regole le conoscete. Spiegatele invece a chi non ha mai avuto l'onore di prendervi parte."

"E per quel che riguarda il luogo?" chiese uno del consiglio, un topo dal pelo marrone scuro e una cresta di capelli bianchi sul capo.

Bruce non esitò a rispondere "Ci concederemo una settimana di tempo per scegliere il luogo in cui tenere il falò, per le gare invece sceglieremo dei luoghi in cui incontrarci. Non so, la mesa Araknhir per chi dovrebbe dedicarsi all'arrampicata oppure il Grande Lago per le gare di nuoto."

Il consiglio si chiuse nel migliore dei modi, gli animi aggressivi si erano calmati e Arthan e padre parlavano animatamente su come organizzare la loro squadra di famiglia e salutarono Bruce col sorriso sulle labbra. Non appena il leader del clan fu all'esterno, Solana lo attendeva sorridente, la topina dalla pelliccia rossa e una chioma di biondi capelli ricci gli andò incontro "Com'è andata?" chiese guardandolo con quei suoi grandi occhi azzurri attraverso occhiali grandi e tondi.

Bruce si passò una mano tra i capelli chiari e sorrise "Meglio di quanto mi aspettassi." rispose "Ora però ho da risolvere il problema dei balli, del falò... e tutto il resto."

Solana rifletté "Posso pensarci io?" chiese "Conosco il vostro clan da anni, ormai ci sono cresciuta e conosco le ragazze giuste... hem... per i balli e i canti... ma la musica... per quella dovresti incaricare qualcun altro."

Il Gladiatore sorrise furbescamente "Ok... tu le ragazze, io i musicisti!" esclamò battendo una mano sulla spalla della topina rossa che sorrise imbarazzata.

"Prometto che mi impegnerò!" disse timidamente Solana aggiustandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, a volte odiava quei capelli che il pettine trovava impossibile domare e la loro vaporosità la metteva a disagio perché le faceva sembrare la testa grande il doppio.

"Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire." disse Bruce "Sarà un evento perfetto! Ti va di bere qualcosa al bar?" chiese poi provocando nella topina rossa una reazione simile ad un infarto cardiaco.

Solana iniziò a balbettare per l'agitazione, annuì col capo mentre le guance si tingevano di rosso "P-per me v-v-va bene." rispose aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Seguì il topo nero con lo sguardo basso e ogni tanto sollevava gli occhi e fissava la schiena del Gladiatore e arrossiva vistosamente quando il suo sguardo slittava verso il suo fondoschiena. In quelle ultime settimane Bruce era di buon umore e spesso si intratteneva a chiacchierare con i componenti del clan oppure invitava Solana a bere qualcosa.

I due si sedettero al solito tavolo e intrapresero una chiacchierata e la topina rossa sembrava alquanto imbarazzata, come sempre del resto e Bruce era obbligato a metterla a suo agio senza rendersi conto che il motivo di tanto imbarazzo era proprio lui. Ma una volta superato lo scoglio, Solana si mostrava una gran chiacchierona e quel giorno l'argomento ruotava attorno ai Giochi del clan ma la topina rossa finì per lamentarsi dei suoi capelli e del colore della sua pelliccia e Bruce scoppiò a ridere "Se vuoi ti chiamo mia figlia, magari ti dà qualcosa per allentare quei ricci." le disse "E poi, lasciatelo dire, una pelliccia come la tua è rara." la osservò meglio "Ha lo stesso colore delle sabbie di Marte e al sole ha dei bei riflessi dorati. Non dovresti lamentartene sai?"

Solana non parve convinta e si aggiustò una ciocca di capelli "Però mi prendevano in giro... quando ero piccola..."

Bruce sospirò ancora divertito "I bambini giudicano ciò che pensano sia strano. Il tuo colore è inusuale e quindi eri oggetto di beffe, ma adesso è il contrario." ammiccò con un sorriso. Poteva capire infondo come si sentiva Solana, per i Gladiatori la situazione era molto simile. Solo il suo clan aveva i capelli bianchi e i ragazzi avevano un temperamento aggressivo e poco socievole senza una giusta guida, aggressività che faceva parte del loro DNA e che la presenza del clan poteva mitigare e rendere innocua. Il clan era come un rifugio sicuro, un luogo in cui il Gladiatore poteva crescere nel modo giusto.

Incomprensioni. L'unica parola che Bruce riuscì a trovare, incomprensioni che nascevano da menti piccole e sempre pronte ad additare il diverso. Incomprensioni che avevano spinto i Gladiatori a mantenere le distanze dagli altri marziani e ad accettare nella famiglia solo chi ritenevano adatto e ciò portò Bruce a ricordarsi del famoso test, sospirò con aria assorta passandosi la mano tra i capelli, non immaginava che tornare a fare il capo clan fosse così impegnativo.

Inoltre la sua stupida memoria non sembrava permettergli di ricordarsi chi fosse il padre di Modo. Bruce era sicuro di averlo conosciuto ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarsene.

"Qualcosa ti preoccupa?" chiese Solana che lo stava fissando da un po' con sguardo attento "Mi sembri avere la testa tra le nuvole e la cosa è strana da parte di un figlio della razionalità come te."

Il Gladiatore scrollò le spalle "E' che ho molte cose per la testa. Sai, la mia mente mi fa brutti scherzi e non riesco a ricordare tutto."

La topina rossa lo guardò con apprensione "Dovresti trovare un modo più efficace per recuperare i ricordi che vuoi. Non so, una fotografia... oppure incontrare una person... mh?"

Bruce le aveva preso il volto tra le mani e sorrideva entusiasta " - sei- un- genio!" esclamò alzandosi poi con movimento fluido "Farò venire qui sua madre!"

Solana fissò il Gladiatore senza capire e sollevò un sopracciglio "Eh?"

Il topo nero tirò un lungo sospiro, continuava a sorridere e guardò di nuovo Solana "Credo di aver trovato un modo per ricordare e... probabilmente è anche l'unico."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito o.o CI vediamo al prossimo u.u Finalmente avete incontrato la cara Solana. Se volete vederla invece... c'è il link del disegno nel profilo =P


	4. L'attacco

Anh finalmente riprendo a scrivere XD Questo mese sarà una tortura... mannaggia al prof che ha cambiato testo proprio sotto le date! Va beh... intanto sono nate nuove idee per la storia e quindi si va avanti!

Cap 4- L'attacco

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ormai il laboratorio di Bruce era diventato il punto di incontro tra il leader del clan e Cid, lo scienziato di bionica e genetica. I due topi passavano molto tempo in quel posto davanti al monitor del pc.

"Dunque Vice è quello più vulnerabile?" chiese Cid.

Bruce annuì col capo fissando il monitor, l'indice sul mento e lo sguardo assorto, i dati erano chiari "Lui rappresenta tecnicamente tutto ciò che..." il topo nero spense rapidamente lo schermo quando il rumore dei passi di Sharon si fecero più vicini.

"Ancora qui?" chiese la topina nera perplessa, tra le mani aveva un pacco avvolto in un fazzoletto "Che avete da guardarmi così?" in effetti padre e amico la guardavano come due ladri colti con le mani nel sacco.

Bruce però cambiò espressione e fissò il pacco "Cosa c'è lì dentro?" chiese.

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo e posò il pacco sul tavolo del computer "E' da parte di Solana. Dice che stai sempre nel laboratorio e, visto che è ora di pranzo, ti ha preparato qualcosa." rispose "Piuttosto, cosa diamine fate sempre chiusi qui dentro?" la topina li guardava sospettosa, le mani ai fianchi.

Cid deglutì ma Bruce espose un sorriso malizioso "Sto insegnando a Cid come trattare la sua donna." rispose fissando lo scienziato che lo guardava smarrito "Insomma, sono cose di cui non si può parlare in pubblico. Capisci cosa intendo?" mosse le sopracciglia ghignando.

Sharon roteò gli occhi "Non credo che abbia bisogno delle tue lezioni." disse indispettita "Non ho sentito Macy lamentarsi di lui."

Il padre fece spallucce "Hei! Cosa puoi saperne tu eh?" esclamò ironico "Insomma sto solo cercando di..."

Sharon portò le mani avanti agitandole "Ok Ok OK ho capito!" esclamò mentre le sue orecchie e naso si tingevano di rosso "Vado via così vi lascio ai vostri discorsi... costruttivi." salì il primo gradino e si voltò di scatto "Maniaci!" esclamò salendo la rampa battendo i piedi con rabbia.

Bruce scoppiò a ridere ma Cid fissò il topo nero col muso lungo "Come trattare la mia donna?" disse incrociando le braccia al petto. Lo scienziato e Macy si erano sposati da poco sorprendendo perfino la stessa Sharon. I due avevano trovato degli interessi in comune e la curiosità di Macy per la bionica l'aveva avvicinata a Cid. Così dopo un brevissimo fidanzamento, i due si erano sposati.

Il gladiatore sbuffò divertito "Hei, è l'unica scusa che mi è venuta in mente!" rispose prendendo il pacco.

"Solana si preoccupa molto per te, vedo." commentò Cid osservando il pranzo che la topina aveva preparato per l'amico "Non è che vuole prenderti per la gola e accasarsi?"

Bruce ammiccò "Ne vuoi un po'?" chiese allo scienziato che scosse il capo.

"Sai com'è. Se mangio prima Macy si arrabbia e sopportarla non è facile." rispose il topo castano tornando serio "Mi chiedo perché non vuoi parlarne con Sharon." disse poi guardando il monitor spento e poi il topo che stava mangiando.

"Non ritengo che sia opportuno farlo. Almeno per ora. Sharon è presa da molte cose e un altro pensiero in più non è positivo, inoltre vorrei assicurarmi che i nostri studi portino a delle conclusioni concrete e che non si limitino solo a teorie. Per questo ho chiesto la tua collaborazione." rispose Bruce.

Cid fissava il Gladiatore con apprensione, Bruce si stava incamminando per un sentiero difficile e pericoloso, un percorso che avrebbe potuto dargli delle risposte che sarebbe stato meglio non conoscere. Il giovane topo castano sapeva quali potevano essere le sorprese di tali ricerche, il DNA era come un libro aperto, analizzandolo si potevano scoprire le cose più incredibili e lui stesso ammetteva che era curioso, curioso di sapere cosa si nascondeva dietro quella razza di topi dai capelli chiari e il pelo scuro.

Sharon entrò in cucina sbuffando e Modo la seguì con lo sguardo, incuriosito; addentò il suo panino e osservò la topina che si condiva il suo pranzo "Qualcosa non va Darlin'?" chiese poi.

La topina nera si sedette al tavolo e iniziò a mangiare, aveva ancora il broncio sul muso "Mio padre..." rispose addentando il panino con rabbia.

Modo inarcò le sopracciglia e sollevò un orecchio "Ha fatto qualcosa di male?"

Sharon sbuffò di nuovo "E' da un paio di settimane che se ne sta chiuso in laboratorio con Cid e... oh...lascia perdere... hai contattato tua madre?" sembrò che la rabbia fosse sbollita ed ora parlava tranquillamente, non le sembrava il caso di discutere con lui su come si comportava suo padre.

Il topo grigio annuì e addentò di nuovo il panino "Verrà qui con Throttle e Vinnie. Così Stoker eviterà di andare in città per fargli visita e potrà continuare il suo lavoro al laboratorio e i ragazzi rivedranno Charley-ma'am." poi si ricordò di una cosa "Camminando per le strade ho visto che molti Gladiatori sono... come dire... agitati. Bruce e Rimfire mi han giusto detto qualcosina ma nessuno dei due ha mai finito di spiegarmi tutto."

Sharon sorrise divertita "Sì la _Settimana dei Giochi_. E' un evento importante per il clan." disse "Mio padre li ha riaperti e son tutti quanti molto felici. Diciamo che viene usata come occasione per riconsolidare i rapporti, stabilire le gerarchie e, se possibile, annullare i conflitti. Mio padre si è reso conto che la situazione stava sfuggendo di mano e ha accettato la proposta di mia cugina."

Modo alzò la mano destra "Aspetta... quale delle tante cugine?" chiese "Stella?"

La topina dai capelli bianchi annuì "E' contentissima e ha coinvolto tuo nipote... povero ragazzo." ridacchiò poggiando la mano sulla fronte "Meno male che è un guerriero! I giochi non sono una cosa semplice."

Prima che Sharon potesse iniziare la spiegazione, Vice fece capolino dalla finestra, il volto preoccupato e sembrava di avere fretta "Gente, è successo qualcosa al campo dei Sand Runner. Stella ha chiamato, credo che Rimfire sia ferito."

* * *

I due giovani topi erano alla casupola, Rimfire sapeva che non sarebbe stata una buona idea parlare con Stella. La ragazza si era seduta sullo sgabello con le braccia incrociate e il broncio "Potevi dirmelo che non vuoi aiutarmi." disse lei dandogli le spalle, il naso all'insù "Avrei inventato qualcos'altro."

Il giovane Freedom Fighter spalancò la bocca per la perplessità "Ma non mi hai neanche dato il tempo di rispondere!" sospirò "Senti, non è che non voglia aiutarti, ma volevo solo renderti consapevole del mio disagio." poi borbottò "Non sono abituato a... fingere."

Stella stette in silenzio, si alzò dal suo sgabello ma continuò a mostrare le spalle al giovane. Giocherellò con le dita delle mani e parlò "Allora se non ti va di fingere..." si voltò mostrando una timida espressione "Potremo... provare sul serio?" si guardava le mani le cui dita si intrecciavano nervosamente.

Rimfire aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, la fissava sbigottito e non sapeva cosa dire, era una proposta inusuale ma lui non voleva agire allo stesso modo di quella topina che lo aveva respinto senza neanche avergli parlato. Il giovane si passò una mano sul volto "Provare?" chiese in voce insicura "E... poi?"

La topina fulva ammiccò un sorriso "Vediamo che succede..." rispose "E..." il gracchiare dei Sand Runner allarmati la interruppe. Stella corse alla finestra ed emise un gridolino spaventato "I Sand Runner!" esclamò correndo all'esterno.

I Sand Runner correvano sparpagliati e cinque Crocorock li inseguivano puntando soprattutto ai piccoli che, sebbene ancora giovani, tenevano il passo dei genitori. Ma correre così era rischioso per le loro giovani zampe che potevano spezzarsi in caso di movimenti bruschi.

Rimfire inseguì la topina fulva che corse all'esterno, Choppy ed alcuni maschi si posizionarono in cerchio facendo mettere i piccoli al centro, i loro becchi acuminati e gli speroni erano pronti a colpire. Le femmine li avevano affiancati. I Sand Runner avevano formato una barriera impenetrabile e se i rettili marziani avessero voluto mangiare qualcosa, avrebbero dovuto affrontare armi poderose capaci di cavargli gli occhi e provocare ferite molto profonde.

Stella si era fermata ad osservare affascinata, Rimfire non era da meno. I Sand Runner cresciuti in cattività stavano agendo come avrebbero fatto in natura. I Crocorock provarono più volte ad attaccare ma i Sand Runner portavano avanti le zampe munite di artigli oppure aprivano le ali, alzavano la cresta per sembrare più minacciosi e usavano il becco come un piccone per colpire i lucertoloni sul muso.

Ma qualcosa balenò nella mente dei predatori, il loro naso aveva captato un altro odore e uno di essi voltò il capo proprio in direzione dei due topi. Stella indietreggiò di qualche passo "Oh no..." mormorò "Dobbiamo scappare..."

Rimfire fissava il Crocorock con attenzione, la mano era pronta a sfilare la pistola dal fodero. Ma i Crocorock attaccarono tutti insieme balzando a gran velocità, si urtavano cercando di contendersi le prede o si prendevano a morsi. Era risaputo che quei rettili cacciassero anche topi e ratti ritenendole alternative più semplici da catturare.

"Andiamo..." disse Stella prendendolo per l'avambraccio e correndo dalla parte opposta a quella dei rettili.

I due fuggirono inseguiti dal piccolo gruppo di Crocorock subito attaccato a sua volta da alcuni topi che facevano i volontari al campo. Solo uno sfuggì loro e quando un topo nero stava puntando la sua arma contro il lucertolone, il compagno lo fermò "Rischi di colpire i ragazzi." disse l'amico dal pelo castano abbassando la canna del fucile.

L'altro guardò in direzione dei due giovani braccati dal Crocorock, in effetti la creatura era molto vicina e il pericolo di colpire uno di loro era alto. Rimfire e Stella correvano più che potevano e il bestione incalzava ma la topina fulva diresse la sua attenzione su un piccolo Sand Runner accovacciato nell'erba, probabilmente si era ferito correndo.

"Dove vai?" esclamò il topo grigio allarmato vedendo Stella correre altrove e poi si accorse del piccolo volatile "Oh... hei aspetta!" accelerò per starle dietro ma il bestione non mollava e gli occhi erano fissi su di loro.

Stella prese il Sand Runner rischiando di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi ma Rimfire riuscì a sostenerla e mentre la topina si allontanava a gran velocità, il giovane Freedom Fighter fu atterrato da un colpo di zampa e il lucertolone finalmente lo ebbe in pugno. Stella si voltò dopo essersi resa conto che l'amico non era con lei. Rimfire era steso sulla schiena e bloccava il muso del Crocorock con le mani ogni volta che cercava di azzannarlo così il giovane topo era impossibilitato nel prendere la pistola. Tuttavia il giovane topo aveva forza da vendere proprio come lo zio e riusciva a difendersi.

La ragazza non sapeva cosa fare, si guardò attorno e constatò che gli altri Crocorock erano spariti, probabilmente i volontari erano riusciti a mandarli via eccetto quello che li aveva inseguiti. Stella poggiò il piccolo Sand Runner a terra nascondendolo per bene, prese un paio di pietre e corse verso Rimfire lanciando con precisione il sasso e colpendo il bestione proprio sull'occhio sinistro. Il Crocorock si voltò mostrando i denti aguzzi ma appena Rimfire provò a strisciare via gli afferrò il polpaccio sinistra tirandolo a sé, ormai era la sua preda e non l'avrebbe persa.

Il giovane Freedom Fighter strinse i denti e il dolore provocato dal morso era insopportabile, sentì che il sangue aveva cominciato a sgorgare dalla ferita. Stella lanciò un altro sasso colpendo il bestione sul muso. Intanto Rimfire portava le mani alla coscia a cui era fissato il fodero e sguainava la pistola, la caricò approfittando del fatto che il Crocorock non lo stava più strattonando, si voltò appena per permettere alla mano di dirigere la pistola come meglio poteva e premette il grilletto.

Un colpo preciso e letale uccise il rettile marziano creando un buco proprio sulla sua fronte, tra gli occhi. Dapprima la bestia si irrigidì e poi si accasciò al suolo permettendo al giovane topo di sgusciare via. Stella corse subito dall'amico ancora seduto sull'erba, il pantalone si era sporcato all'altezza del morso "Dobbiamo andare subito alla casupola e somministrarti un antidoto." disse la topina fulva con voce tremante.

Rimfire alzò lo sguardo di scatto "Cosa?" chiese allarmato, gli sembrò di essere tornato in guerra, si guardava attorno smarrito sperando in un rapido soccorso.

"Hei!" chiamarono due volontari, erano sulle loro moto e finalmente li avevano raggiunti. Gli altri colleghi si stavano occupando dei Sand Runner ancora in preda al panico.

Stella si alzò e agitò le braccia. I due topi li raggiunsero in pochissimi secondi e la ragazza corse a prendere il piccolo Sand Runner ancora nascosto tra i cespugli. Non appena furono alla casupola, uno dei due volontari somministrò subito un antidoto al giovane topo grigio mentre Stella contattava il cugino Vice, era tesa, spaventata e tremava.

"Nessun Sand Runner è venuto meno?" chiese il topo dal pelo castano.

Stella scosse il capo "Non mi risulta. Gli adulti si sono subito messi in difesa e i Crocorock ci hanno inseguiti." spiegò.

"Forse pensavano che foste una preda più facile." ridacchiò il volontario "Cosa bisogna fare con lui?" chiese indicando Rimfire che osservava il topo dal pelo nero che gli fasciava la ferita.

La ragazza fece spallucce "Vice sta arrivando. Appena gli ho detto del morso di Crocorock ha attaccato. Suppongo che stia correndo qui."

E infatti il Gladiatore arrivò in pochissimo tempo e si era portato dietro Sharon e Modo "Gli avete somministrato l'antidoto?" chiese appena entrato nella casupola con la borsa del pronto soccorso, si precipitò a passo svelto da Rimfire per controllare la gravità delle ferite.

Stella aveva il piccolo Sand Runner tra le braccia e guardava l'amico con aria dispiaciuta "Dobbiamo trasferire i Sand Runner sull'isolotto e iniziare subito i lavori, così non possiamo andare avanti." disse.

Sharon era d'accordo e posò lo sguardo sul giovane Rimfire che mugolava ogni volta che Vice usava l'ago per suturare la ferita "Povero ragazzo." commentò la topina nera. Modo rassicurava il nipote che guardava l'ago con ripugnanza "Chi non ha paura degli aghi..." commentò Sharon ridacchiando ironica "Basta vederne uno e anche il guerriero più impavido scappa via. Guarda la sua faccia..."

"Come ha fatto a prenderti?" chiese Modo "Tu sei un campione nella corsa."

"Mi ha aiutata." rispose Stella "E' tutta colpa mia."

Rimfire sbuffò "Ho solo fatto il mio dovere." disse con orgoglio gonfiando il petto ma subito la sua espressione spavalda si tramutò in una smorfia di dolore e mugolò quando l'ultimo punto fu applicato.

Lo zio sorrise ma Vice era serio "Anche se l'antidoto ha evitato il peggio, dovrai sottoporti ad una serie di vaccini preventivi."

Stella e Sharon si portarono la mano sul muso e ridacchiarono in silenzio, il volto di Rimfire era una maschera di terrore "V... vaccini? Quanti? E perché?" chiese.

Vice espose un sorriso divertito "Perché la bocca di quei lucertoloni è piena di batteri, l'antidoto ha evitato che la saliva paralizzasse la tua gamba ma... solo i vaccini possono bloccare le malattie."

Rimfire deglutì e fissò Modo con sguardo implorante ma si rassegnò quasi subito "Beh, visto che è necessario..."

Il Gladiatore scosse il capo "Tranquillo, verrò io a casa così eviteremo di farti muovere troppo e guarirai senza intoppi."

"Sì perché deve partecipare ai Giochi." disse Stella "E non può permettersi di fare il malato troppo a lungo."

Modo gongolò "Come sei crudele!"

La ragazza incrociò le braccia al petto "Con voi uomini sempre!" esclamò con un ghigno.

Prima che i ragazzi potessero andare via Sharon annunciò che sarebbe rimasta lì ad aiutare i volontari con il trasferimento dei Sand Runner "Non possiamo rischiare troppo. Probabilmente arriveranno altri Crocorock e non voglio che il nostro lavoro venga buttato a terra."

Così Modo scortò Stella e Rimfire li seguì con la sua moto, era stata una pessima giornata e tutti e due i ragazzi erano stanchi, Rimfire soprattutto che aveva perso una buona quantità di sangue.

Stella indugiava ad andarsene quando finalmente Lil'Hoss si fermò di fronte casa sua "Riguardati. Sta a casa in questi giorni. Sharon provvederà a tutto." raccomandò Modo.

La topina fulva annuì "Va bene." rispose "Grazie per il passaggio."

"Dovere Small lady."

"Che ne sarà del piccolo Sand Runner?" chiese Rimfire "Lo hai lasciato là."

Stella scrollò le spalle "Sharon ha chiamato Solana ed è giusto che il piccolino resti al campo con i suoi simili." rispose un po' imbarazzata e con rapido movimento abbracciò l'amico grigio "Cerca di rimetterti. Appena mi sarò riposata verrò a trovarti." disse lei dandogli un bacio sulla guancia "Grazie di tutto." sorrise timidamente e poi andò via.

Rimfire la seguì con lo sguardo, rosso in viso "Dovere..." mormorò a bassa voce mentre lo zio lo fissava con un sorrisetto di scherno "Non ridere!" esclamò poi il giovane Freedom Fighter non appena la ragazza fu dentro casa e Modo scoppiò a ridere.

* * *

Passarono un paio di giorni e Stella non si fece vedere, Sharon aveva comunicato loro che si era presa la febbre a causa dello stess provocato dall'attacco del Crocorock "Durante la guerra era continuamente ammalata." aveva detto la topina nera "Un bel guaio per Vice, era una paziente davvero difficile. Purtroppo Stella è ipersensibile e se succede qualcosa che la sconvolge si ammala."

Rimfire se ne stava seduto in salotto, la gamba tesa e il capo poggiato sul morbido schienale. Vice gli aveva appena applicato un vaccino e il corpo del giovane Freedom Fighter aveva reagito bene nonostante il mal di testa "Quindi anche lei è KO?" domandò, la mano poggiata sulla fronte e gli occhi chiusi. Gli dispiaceva che Stella stesse male ma non poteva farci nulla, anche lui del resto si sentiva stordito.

Sharon ridacchiò "A quanto pare sì. Ma sai, Stella non è sempre stata così." disse sedendosi sul sofà affianco al giovane topo grigio.

"Ah no?" esclamò Modo appena entrato nella stanza con un vassoio su cui era poggiato qualcosa da mangiare per il nipote "A me sembra molto vivace, un terremoto per così dire. Anche se non mi aspettavo da lei una reazione simile." poggiò il vassoio su una sedia in modo tale che Rimfire potesse prendere il cibo senza scomodarsi troppo.

Sharon ammiccò un triste sorriso "Quello è il suo carattere, è vero. Ma la reazione psicosomatica è provocata dal trauma della morte di sua madre proprio poco prima la fine definitiva della guerra, una sfortuna davvero nera questa." rispose.

"Brutta storia..." commentò Modo sedendosi al fianco della topina nera, le circondò le spalle col braccio sinistro tirandola a sé e le diede un bacio sulla guancia "Non pensavo che lei fosse una vittima della guerra."

Sharon poggiò il capo sulla spalla del topo grigio "Direi che lasciarle tre gemelli di cinque anni da accudire sia abbastanza, non credi? Senza contare che anche suo padre è morto tre anni fa. A ciò si è aggiunta l'anoressia che l'ha portata ad avere un fisico come quello attuale, anzi, direi che solo da un paio di mesi ha recuperato peso." sospirò a fondo "Per noi è stato un anno ricco di speranze... ma per lei è stato un incubo."

Rimfire si sentiva quasi in colpa perché capiva benissimo come si sentiva la topina fulva sebbene avesse reagito in modo diverso da lei, anche suo padre era morto in battaglia e sua madre lo aveva seguito poco dopo, l'unica ancora viva a parte sua nonna era sua sorella Prime ancora in missione "Quindi... non mangiava?" chiese.

Sharon scosse il capo "Rifiutava tutto, perfino i dolci che ha sempre amato. Per fortuna questo blocco è durato poco anche se ancora oggi mangia solo cosa le va e quando le va." si accoccolò a Modo "Siamo stati costanti, l'abbiamo aiutata e le abbiamo alleggerito il peso dei tre gemelli che ora sono sotto le cure di una mia zia del clan."

"Ma allora a casa sua..." mormorò Modo preoccupato.

"... non c'è nessuno. Vive da sola." continuò la topina dai capelli bianchi "Direi che la famiglia di mia madre è stata poco fortunata."

"Che centra tua madre?" esclamò Modo sorpreso.

Sharon sospirò di nuovo "Mia zia era la sorella di mia madre, si sposò con un soldato che entrò a far parte dei Freedom Fighters durante la Resistenza. Stella non è un Gladiatore, pensavo che lo avessi capito."

Il topo grigio si sentì in imbarazzo "Oh beh, hai troppi cugini!" esclamò ricevendo una tirata d'orecchi "Hei no, le orecchie no! Sono mie!" esclamò alzandosi di scatto inseguito dalla ragazza e corse attorno al sofà per sfuggire all'assalto di Sharon, le mani tenevano ben salde le orecchie.

Rimfire li fissò scocciato "Vi prego, andate altrove a far casino." disse portandosi la mano sulla fronte "Ho la testa che mi fa male." e non appena i due furono fuori poté finalmente riposare la testa, ciò che aveva sentito su Stella lo aveva rattristato, forse avrebbe dovuto prendere in considerazione la sua proposta, forse avrebbe potuto farla sentire meglio e forse sapeva come. Un sorrisetto gli balenò sul muso prima di sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ehehehehe spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Dal prossimo accadranno un paio di cosette!


	5. Ricordi

Ed eccoci al quinto capitolo :3 scusate se vado un po' a rilento ma esami in arrivo xD Questo è un capitolo che ho sognato di scrivere da mesi ahahaha

Cap 5- Ricordi

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La giornata era plumbea, ogni tanto un guizzo luminoso annunciava il temporale imminente seguito da un rombo. Modo guardava il cielo dalla finestra con aria preoccupata, sua madre sarebbe dovuta arrivare a momenti e non voleva che la pioggia rovinasse tutto. Sospirò poggiando la fronte sul freddo vetro quando la voce di Sharon lo fece quasi trasalire "Ti preoccupi con poco." disse con un piccolo sorriso.

Il topo grigio incrociò le braccia al petto e andò a sedersi sul divano "Come sta tua cugina?" chiese per sviare l'argomento, era agitato, temeva che Sharon potesse non piacere a Mamma.

Sharon si sedette al suo fianco "Meglio dei giorni precedenti. Ma Vice aveva ragione a dire che non poteva stare da sola." rispose. Le condizioni di Stella erano peggiorate e il Gladiatore dal pelo scuro l'aveva portata a casa di Bruce dove Sharon avrebbe potuto occuparsene "Tuttavia ha di nuovo problemi col cibo. Dice che non ha fame."

"Io avrei un'idea." disse Rimfire appena arrivato nella stanza "Ma ho bisogno di Charley." guardò entrambi i topi che ricambiavano.

"Cosa hai pensato?" chiese Sharon incuriosita.

Rimfire sorrise furbescamente "Prendiamola per la gola." rispose con semplicità "Non è mai stata sulla Terra e suppongo che non abbia mai mangiato cibo terrestre."

Modo ridacchiò "Direi che è un'ottima idea, ma cosa c'entra Charley-ma'am?"

Il nipote alzò le spalle e posò l'indice sulle labbra "E' un segreto. Lasciate fare a me, ok?"

Modo e Sharon si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi annuirono "Buona fortuna allora." augurò la topina nera "E ora dove vai?" chiese vedendo che il giovane topo stava uscendo dalla stanza.

Rimfire si voltò "A riposare, questi punti bruciano ogni tanto e la notte non riesco a dormire bene. Se dovesse venire la nonna, ditele che la saluto appena mi sarò svegliato."

"Tua madre?" chiese Sharon fissando il topo grigio quasi sotto shock "Arriva oggi? Ma non doveva... oh... accidenti! Ecco perché sei preoccupato!"

Modo ridacchiò, la tirò a sé facendola sedere sulle sue gambe e una volta che furono faccia a faccia le baciò le labbra "Non vorrei che la pioggia ostacolasse il suo viaggio. Del resto sta venendo con Vincent e Throttle... e sai che quei due viaggiano su moto. Se dovesse piover..." non fece in tempo a finire la frase che il campanello suonò "Vado io." disse Modo prima che Sharon potesse fare qualcosa. La fece restare in salotto mentre lui si dirigeva alla porta.

Con volto sorpreso osservò i topi che stavano in piedi davanti a lui, non solo c'era sua madre ma c'era anche qualcuno che lui non vedeva da tempo. Il topo grigio spalancò gli occhi e un grande sorriso gli si stampò sulle labbra "Questo sta per diventare il giorno più bello della mia vita!" esclamò "Mamma... Prime!" abbracciò entrambe le topine, la madre dal pelo grigio e la nipote Prime, dal pelo castano chiaro e i capelli biondi.

"Zio!" esclamò la topina bionda con un gran sorriso "Sono davvero felice di rivederti!"

"Anche io, nipote." rispose Modo scompigliandole i capelli "Rimfire è in camera sua, ha avuto un piccolo incidente, verrà a salutarvi appena starà meglio."

"Allora? Dov'è questa tua fidanzata?" chiese Prime con entusiasmo e corse in salotto non appena lo zio le indicò la direzione.

Per qualche secondo madre e figlio si guardarono senza dire una parola e poi sorrisero "Spero che il viaggio non sia stato troppo lungo." disse Modo.

La madre sventolò la mano sinistra davanti al naso "No, figlio, è andato tutto bene. Del resto mi hanno accompagnata loro, che cari ragazzi."

"Dove sono i bagagli?" chiese il topo grigio "Oh... capisco." ridacchiò quando Throttle e Vinnie mostrarono le due valigie, una di Prime e l'altra di Mamma "Grazie amici."

"E di cosa Big Fella?" esclamò Throttle "Sai che puoi contare su di noi."

"E lo stesso vale per voi." rispose Modo "Oh... su entrate, prima che inizi a piovere." disse facendo spazio e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle, intanto le moto presero posto sotto alla grondaia, vicino alla loro vecchia compagna Lil'Hoss, lì la pioggia non le avrebbe bagnate.

Quando furono in salotto Prime corse dal gruppo, il sorriso stampato sulle labbra "Nonna, hai visto? Hai visto com'è bella?" esclamò indicando Sharon che si guardò attorno spaesata "Ha i capelli e la pelliccia morbidissimi! Mi chiedo come riesca a tenerli così! Oh ed è simpaticissima e.. e..." era una valanga di parole, le era bastato scambiare un paio di chiacchiere con la topina nera per entusiasmarsi.

Mamma ridacchiò e Modo cercò di calmare i bollenti spiriti della nipote "Hei hei, calmati!" esclamò prendendola per le spalle "Ecco, così va meglio." disse schiarendo poi la gola "Dunque..."

"Forse è meglio che vi sediate." propose Sharon "Preparo qualcosa da bere."

Quando furono tutti ben comodi sui divani e le tazze furono piene di tè calò un silenzio imbarazzante interrotto dalla giovane Prime che fissava il contenuto della sua tazza "Sicuri che questa roba non sia tossica?" chiese annusando il profumo al limone.

Modo sorseggiò il suo tè "E' una bevanda terrestre." rispose "E' buono. Mamma, qualcosa non va?" chiese notando che la topina grigia si era stranamente zittita e guardava Sharon sovrappensiero "Mamma?" chiese di nuovo.

La topina grigia scosse il capo come per risvegliarsi da un lungo sonno "Sì, tutto bene." rispose prendendo un sorso "E' solo che... quegli occhi..." scrutò nuovamente la Gladiatore con sguardo indagatore, era bella sì ma le ricordava qualcuno.

Sharon rimase quasi paralizzata dall'imbarazzo "Ehm... sì... uno l'ho preso da mio padre e l'altro da mia madre..." si sbrigò a dire.

Mamma stava per rispondere quando la porta d'ingresso si aprì improvvisamente "Che tempaccio!" era la voce di Bruce che chiuse la porta alle spalle, la pelliccia un po' bagnata, per fortuna era riuscito a tornare a casa prima che il tempo peggiorasse ulteriormente "Hei, abbiamo visite?" esclamò facendo capolino in salotto.

"Oh Madre Marte..." bisbigliò Mamma fissando il topo nero appena arrivato "Bruce?" chiese insicura.

Bruce ricambiò lo sguardo, rizzò le orecchie "Clair?" le labbra si curvarono in un lieve sorriso "Ma... cosa ci fai qui?"

Mamma si alzò e per accogliere il topo nero "Bruce! Sono io che sono invecchiata o hai fatto una cura ringiovanente?" chiese sorpresa "Non sei cambiato dall'ultima volta!"

"I miracoli dell'ibernazione!" rispose lui "Beh... è una storia lunga!" ridacchiò notando l'espressione smarrita della sua vecchia amica, ma i visi di Modo e Sharon erano quelli più sconvolti.

"Vi.. vi conoscete?" chiese Sharon fissando il padre.

Bruce e Clair si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito, il Gladiatore dal pelo nero si prese un po' di tempo per asciugarsi e mettersi qualcosa di pulito e fu pronto per spiegare tutto ai due giovani "Clair era la vicina di casa di tua madre." disse prendendo posto sul divano "Accidenti, quanto tempo è passato!" esclamò volgendosi poi alla topina grigia "Come mai sei qui?"

Mamma lanciò uno sguardo al figlio "Per lui. Mi ha detto che qualcuno voleva parlare con me e poi voleva presentarmi la sua fidanzata."

Bruce si passò una mano tra i capelli "Ma allora tu sei la madre di Modo? Cioè... ciò significa che... no aspetta... LUI è il figlio di Big Shot?" esclamò sorpreso.

"Big Shot?" esclamò Vinnie inarcando le sopracciglia.

Clair sorrise annuendo col capo "Sì." rispose "Non lo hai riconosciuto?"

Il Gladiatore rimase per un po' con la bocca aperta tentando di dire qualcosa "S... no... cioè, mi ricordava qualcuno ma avendo dei problemi di memoria non riuscivo a ricordare bene."

Mamma rise divertita "Da tutto ciò posso dedurre che sei tu il topo che mi ha fatta chiamare? E che dunque Sharon è la figlia di Nadia?"

Bruce annuì "Sì."

La topina grigia unì le mani e sospirò "E' proprio vero che la vita è una ruota! Anche se in modo diverso tutto torna indietro."

Il Gladiatore fissò la vecchia amica con perplessità "Eh?"

Clair ridacchiò e prese una vecchia foto che aveva nel portafogli, la mostrò al Bruce "Te la ricordi?" chiese "Prima si detestavano... ed ora invece, guardali." i suoi occhi brillavano nel guardare i due giovani seduti vicini.

Il Gladiatore fissò la foto con sorriso divertito "Me la ricordo adesso. Quella cattiva di Sharon aveva rubato il biberon a tuo figlio facendolo piangere."

"Cosa? Modo che piange? Una ragazza che lo... ODIA?" esclamò Vinnie a bocca aperta, scoppiò a ridere "No, non ci credo!"

Modo era imbarazzato e Sharon ammiccò un timido sorriso "Non ricordo nulla di tutto ciò."

"Beh avevate ancora il pannolino! Ci credo!" esclamò il padre mostrando la foto ai due. Vinnie si precipitò a vedere. La foto ritraeva Sharon in tutina porpora, la coda stringeva un biberon pieno di latte e le piccole manine bloccavano un topino dal pelo grigio in lacrime, il viso della bimba era indispettito.

"Ooohhh che cicciottelli che eravate!" esclamò il topo bianco ridacchiando perfidamente.

Throttle ne fu incuriosito e sbirciò la famigerata foto, un sorriso divertito gli apparve sul muso "Sharon era una peste!"

Le orecchie e il naso della topina rosa divennero rossi, Sharon sentiva che la sua faccia bolliva per l'imbarazzo. Bruce la fissava divertito "Da brava Gladiatore aveva già capito chi comanda!"

Sharon sbuffò "Non dovevate parlare voi vecchietti?" chiese incrociando le braccia al petto, il muso lungo.

Il padre annuì "Grazie per avermene ricordato." disse volgendosi poi a Clair "Se dopo non hai problemi, dovremo discutere di una cosa importante."

Mamma alzò la mano destra per parlare "Nadia mi aveva spiegato già qualcosina anni fa e..."

"Oh no, no... non è quello che pensi.. cioè... sì ma c'è anche dell'altro sotto." interruppe Bruce "Diciamo che son cambiate delle cose."

"Cosa è cambiato?" chiese Sharon "Scusa ma... questa cosa se riguarda noi... insomma pretendo di sapere. Pretendiamo. Vero Modo?" chiese tirando il topo grigio per il braccio.

Modo balbettò imbarazzato, guardò prima Bruce e poi la madre "Quello che ha detto lei." disse alla fine.

Bruce sospirò e si schiarì la voce "Ti dissi che c'è una regola che non può essere violata. Ma in casi particolari c'è una contro-regola che può far evitare il test d'idoneità." quest'affermazione scombussolò un po' tutti "Non fate quelle facce. Sinceramente, io vorrei evitare questo test. Arthan non è un tipo facile e il consiglio probabilmente avrà già deciso. Ma io potrò cambiare le cose visto che Big Shot è stato un grande amico per tutti noi."

"Aspetta.. aspetta..." balbettò Sharon "Mi stai dicendo che... potete fare eccezioni?"

Il padre sembrò indeciso sulle parole da usare "Dire eccezioni è una parola grossa... Big Shot piaceva a tutti, gli abbiamo voluto bene e quando nacque il figlio maschio furono in molti a scommettere che sarebbe diventato come lui. Senza contare che... hem..." diede uno sguardo a Clair che annuì "Diciamo che... io … cioè... noi... avevamo già deciso di..." alzò entrambe le mani e usò indice e medio per imitare le virgolette "... combinare... ecco... qualcosa." poi notò l'espressione incredula della figlia e si affrettò ad aggiungere "Non quello che credi tu. Non vi avremo mai imposto di incontrarvi improvvisamente e farvi sposare senza prima esservi conosciuti. Insomma, eravamo vicini di casa, ci vedevamo tutti i giorni, eravamo amici e ognuno di noi voleva il meglio per i nostri figli. Poi però io fui richiamato dal clan nel ruolo di leader e... beh..."

"Vi trasferiste a Sierra mentre noi restammo alla capitale." continuò Clair "Ci tenemmo in contatto fino a quando la guerra non interruppe ogni cosa." il cuore le doleva ogni volta che si ricordava cosa era successo, prima la morte di Bruce e poi quella di Nadia "Ricordo ancora che quando seppi che anche la mia amica era morta, io mi ero messa subito in contatto con Cloud per il vostro affidamento."

Sharon spalancò gli occhi, incredula "Davvero?" chiese con un filo di voce.

Mamma annuì "Ma mi fu risposto che eravate spariti, che i ratti vi avevano portati via e non sapevano dove foste." un piccolo sorriso le illuminò il volto "Ma vedo che ormai tutto si è risolto per il meglio e che..." lanciò un'occhiata a Bruce "E che Bruce è tornato, non so come... ma è qui."

"Ma allora per il test?" chiese Sharon "Cosa dovremo fare?"

Bruce si strofinò le mani e gongolò "Parlerò al consiglio e si deciderà di conseguenza. Oh per la Madre Marte, io potrei decidere in proprio ma è meglio essere sicuri ed avere l'unanimità. Sicuramente Ponga e figlio non gradiranno la cosa e vorrei, come dire, coprirmi le spalle. Non so se mi sono spiegato. La situazione non è tranquilla al consiglio e una cosa simile potrebbe smuovere di nuovo delle opposizioni. Per questo vorrei che Clair venisse con al consiglio per un accordo."

Clair annuì col capo "Per me non c'è problema. Qualsiasi cosa per un vecchio amico e per aiutare mio figlio." guardò il giovane dal pelo grigio che arrossì imbarazzato.

Bruce si alzò dal divano "Credo che vogliate riposarvi un po'. Il viaggio sarà stato stancante, domani faremo tutto ciò che è necessario... e voi due..." lanciò uno sguardo alla coppietta felice "Vi conviene pensare già ad una data del matrimonio, non credo che lasceremo passare troppo tempo."

Modo balbettò e Sharon restò a bocca aperta "La.. data?" chiese lei "Quanto tempo vorreste darci?"

Il padre pensò "Il tempo di trovarti un abito da sposa e di organizzare la cerimonia e la festa, ovvio." rispose "Purtroppo sai che c'è un limite di tempo e... visto che il tuo è relativamente vicino..." alzò gli occhi al soffitto, l'espressione pensierosa "Credo che un mesetto basterà."

Vinnie ridacchiò quando l'amico grigio rimase senza parole "Un.. un mese?" balbettò Modo, sembrava allibito.

Il Gladiatore dal pelo nero roteò gli occhi "Facendo i calcoli... state insieme da un anno e mezzo, tempo più che sufficiente secondo le regole del clan."

Sharon si aggiustò la frangia con uno scatto della mano, un mese era troppo poco "Ma non ci saranno anche i giochi dopo? Insomma... organizzare le due cose..." balbettò intrecciando una ciocca di capelli.

Bruce sospirò e guardò intenerito la figlia "So che non è facile ma devi anche renderti conto della tua situazione. Ne parleremo in separata sede."

La topina nera ricambiò lo sguardo del padre e annuì "Va bene." rispose e si alzò "Mostro io le camere ai nuovi ospiti." esclamò.

"Per me va bene, così posso parlare col giovanotto qui di una cosa." disse Bruce facendo un cenno del capo al topo grigio.

Vinnie sbuffò "Sempre segreti eh?" esclamò incrociando le braccia al petto.

Bruce ghignò "Hei, non a caso siamo un clan. Abbiamo i nostri scheletri nell'armadio e se vuoi sapere qualcosa anche tu, scegliti una del clan! Ahahahahaha!"

Il topo bianco fissò il Gladiatore con perplessità "Sai che non posso farlo..." borbottò. Harley era importante per lui e nessun segreto di chissà quale clan lo avrebbe spinto a lasciarla, non ora che la pace era finalmente tornata e la vita stava finalmente andando per il verso giusto.

Bruce ridacchiò "Per questo te l'ho detto!"

Sharon roteò gli occhi "Come sei crudele papà..." mormorò uscendo dalla stanza seguita da Clair, Prime, Throttle e un Vinnie riluttante.

"Dici che mio fratello sta meglio?" chiese Prime "Sai, vorrei salutarlo."

La topina nera fece spallucce "Non saprei, era stanco quando ci ha avvisati. Credo sia meglio lasciarlo stare ancora per un po'. Sistemiamo i vostri bagagli, vi fate una bella doccia, indossate qualcosa di comodo e intanto io vedo se è tutto a posto."

"Cosa è accaduto a Rimfire?" chiese Throttle "Febbre?" si stupì di tale novità, Rimfire era forte come lo zio e difficilmente si sarebbe ammalato.

"No. Dei Crocorock hanno attaccato il campo dei Sand Runner, Rimfire ha salvato mia cugina e si è beccato un morso alla gamba. E poiché i punti gli dolgono durante la notte, il poveretto non riesce a dormire." spiegò sinteticamente Sharon.

Clair si portò le mani alla bocca "Povero nipote mio!" esclamò "Ma sta bene? Insomma... i Crocorock sono..."

Sharon sorrise lievemente "Non si preoccupi, ha ricevuto tutte le cure necessarie compresi antidoto e vaccini. Sta bene, ma è stanco per la mancanza di sonno. Anche il guerriero più forte cederebbe senza aver dormito."

La topina nera mostrò prima la stanza che Vinnie e Throttle avrebbero condiviso e poi quella per Clair e Prime "Spero che il vostro soggiorno qui sarà gradevole." disse "Se avete bisogno di qualcosa non esitate a chiamarmi."

Clair sorrise gioviale "Come sei cara, non mi stupisco che mio figlio ti abbia ritrovata."

Sharon esibì un sorriso imbarazzato, orecchie e naso erano rossi "Oh... g-grazie signora..."

La topina grigia ridacchiò "Oh no no no! Chiamami Mamma!"

* * *

"E' tutto pronto?" chiese la Huang osservando il nuovo satellite.

Angus annuì "E' perfetto e... il messaggio è stato registrato correttamente." rispose.

Torres sospirò indeciso "Non sono sicuro che questa cosa sia giusta... e se ci scoprissero?"

La cinese e il giovane Angus lanciarono un'occhiata scioccata al vecchio professore, il ragazzo però rispose "Questa è l'unica area non coperta da controlli, solo da qui possiamo lanciare il nostro satellite e indagare senza che qualcuno se ne accorga. Abbiamo ricevuto un appoggio non indifferente e andare avanti adesso è l'unica cosa che ci resta."

Huang concordò "Non sappiamo cosa troveremo laggiù ma sicuramente sarà qualcosa di straordinario. Senza contare che vedremo prima di tutti il cambiamento di un pianeta che è stato ritenuto morto e disabitato."

Torres non era ancora convinto ma l'idea di convalidare ciò in cui aveva creduto per anni lo portò ad annuire e a sorridere "Avete ragione. Ma sapete, un vecchio come me ogni tanto ha i suoi momenti di indecisione. E tutto ciò in un certo senso mi emoziona. Potrebbero cambiare tantissime cose."

I tre studiosi avevano deciso di costruire un razzo da spedire nello spazio e staccare da esso un robot-sonda munita di un CD su cui Angus aveva inciso un video messaggio nel caso nel caso in cui gli abitanti del pianeta rosso lo avessero trovato. Per impedire che la NASA scoprisse le loro intenzioni, i tre avevano contattato un vecchio amico che in passato aveva collaborato con varie spedizioni e possedeva una rampa di lancio non coperta dalle intercettazioni.

Finalmente il razzo decollò portando con sé il robot-sonda che avrebbe avuto il compito di esplorare la superficie di Marte usufruendo delle sue ruote e di una telecamera girevole. Angus si era impegnato e non vedeva l'ora che quei nove mesi passassero in fretta "Perfetto." disse il ragazzo "Non ci resta che aspettare!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito ollè! Ci vediamo al prossimo xxDDD


	6. Le squadre

Sesto capitolo xxDD in questi giorni ogni tanto spolvero qualche episodio per trovare ispirazione e ne ho trovato uno ma la cosa si svilupperà in due o tre capitoli, mi serve per lo sviluppo della trama muahuahauaha ok basta iniziamo XD

NOTA: se volete ascoltare le voci degli OC basta che andate nel mio profilo e in lista c'è la parola VOICES con i link al video!

Cap 6- Le squadre

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"C'è un motivo per cui vi ho dato così poco tempo:" disse Bruce adocchiando la figlia che era ancora scura in volto. Il capo clan aveva parlato con Modo sulle condizioni di Sharon scoprendo che il topo grigio sapeva già tutto, l'unica cosa che gli restava da fare era parlare con Sharon e lo fece il giorno seguente dopo aver esposto la situazione al concilio. Come previsto, Ponga non aveva gradito il cambiamento ma non poteva farci nulla, Bruce era il capo clan e quasi tutti i componenti del concilio erano d'accordo con lui.

"Ascoltami..." iniziò lui avvicinandosi alla topina e sollevandole il volto col mento "Il vostro matrimonio provocherà una spaccatura tra me e la famiglia di Ponga ma i Giochi serviranno ad ammortizzare questa situazione. Per questo motivo dovete sposarvi prima. A causa dei Giochi gli altri saranno più concentrati su di essi e la loro rabbia sbollirà man mano." spiegò "Dai, non fare questa faccia. Sai che ci tengo a te bocciolo." gli doleva il cuore vederla così abbattuta ma lui doveva compiere il suo dovere di capo clan e ormai la decisione era stata presa.

Sharon sospirò, non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata con suo padre quando aveva dannatamente ragione e la situazione attuale era rischiosa. In quanto figlia del capo clan doveva agire per il bene di tutti e mettere da parte il suo orgoglio, con sforzo immenso provò a volgergli un sorriso "Lo so, ma sai, pensavo di prepararmi mentalmente e invece... " disse un po' in agitazione. Sapeva benissimo che Modo non desiderava altro e non voleva deluderlo. Il topo grigio era sempre stato paziente e comprensivo con lei mentre Sharon non aveva mai fatto nulla di concreto per lui, e forse questa era l'unica cosa che davvero la topina nera poteva fare e in fondo non le dispiaceva.

Mentre padre e figlia parlavano, i Biker Mice al completo erano finalmente insieme a Charley. La ragazza aveva salutato calorosamente il topo fulvo e quella testa calda di Vinnie "Quindi le cose vanno bene anche alla capitale?" chiese lei.

Throttle annuì "Sì però non abbassiamo la guardia. I Sand Raider non sono cambiati e siamo stati attaccati qualche mese fa. Per fortuna siamo intervenuti tempestivamente."

Charley parve ricordarsi di qualcosa "Ah! Auguri per la tua promozione! Modo mi ha detto che Stoker ti ha lasciato il comando." esclamò "E' stato difficile per te?"

Vinnie subito si intromise "Ma dai! Lo conosci no? Lui è nato per fare il capo!" avvolse il braccio attorno alle spalle dell'amico fulvo e ridacchiava.

La castana sospirò paziente "Vinnie, parlavo con Throttle. Voglio avere un suo parere." lo rimproverò "Ora fa il bravo e cuccia!"

"Sì signora..." mormorò Vincent ricomponendosi.

"Avete intenzione di partecipare ai Giochi?" chiese poi lei.

"Eh?" Vinnie e Throttle strabuzzarono gli occhi incuriositi.

Modo ridacchiò "Oh Charley-ma'am, loro non sanno nulla. Anche se stavo pensando di proporgli di far parte della squadra."

Subito il topo bianco si agitò e si sporse verso l'amico grigio appoggiandosi sulla testa del povero Throttle "Squadra? Che squadra? Perché non ci hai detto niente?" domandò Vincent concitato.

Modo e Charley si guardarono e risero "Non ho avuto tempo." rispose il topo grigio "Ma visto che non manca molto e dovremo allenarci, probabilmente organizzeremo tutto quando anche Bruce sarà libero. Oh, Charley-ma'am... mio nipote ti ha chiesto di portargli delle cose vero?"

La ragazza annuì "Sì." ridacchiò "Si è fatto la ragazza eh?"

Vinnie spalancò la bocca "Chi? Ma quante cose ci nascondete?"

Modo fece spallucce "A dire il vero no." preferiva non dare spiegazioni su cosa era realmente successo e poi il nipote lo aveva quasi scongiurato di non parlare "Però sono molto amici. E visto che lei ha bisogno di aiuto, mio nipote ha pensato cosa fare."

Charley inarcò le sopracciglia "Chiedendomi di portargli del cibo cinese e dei marshmallow?" esclamò sorpresa.

Il topo grigio fece di nuovo spallucce "Vuole prenderla per la gola, così ha detto." ridacchiò vedendo l'espressione dei suoi amici.

* * *

Stella guardava con perplessità la ciotola con spaghetti in brodo, il profumo delizioso di quel cibo strano la attirava come una calamita "Ma è ancora caldo." commentò lei prendendo le bacchette e provò ad usarle per prendere gli spaghetti ma ogni tentativo risultava inutile. La pasta scivolava perché la topina non usava correttamente quegli strani oggetti e Rimfire scoppiava a ridere ogni volta "Non ridere, accidenti a te!" esclamò Stella tentando per l'ennesima volta di prendere un gruppo di spaghetti "Mi chiedo come faccia mio zio Bruce ad usarle con così facilità!"

"Hei, meglio se usi una forchetta! Se si fredda non è più così saporito." consigliò il topo grigio "Dai, poi ti insegno come si fa. Conservale." si ricordava di quando Charley aveva ordinato cinese per la prima volta. Imparare ad usare le bacchette fu difficile ma fu Vinnie quello che diede spettacolo e litigava in continuazione col sashimi che scivolava dalla presa delle bacchette.

La topina fulva fissò l'amico "Davvero?" chiese posando le bacchette e prendendo la forchetta, la fame che aveva le impediva di insistere e la testardaggine stavolta lasciò spazio all'obbedienza. Fu evidente che il cibo terrestre le piacque, mangiò quasi tutto ciò che Rimfire aveva fatto portare compresi gli involtini primavera e i ravioli con la carne. Alla fine bevve il brodo dalla ciotola e tirò un bel sospiro "Dovevi dirmi che sulla Terra ci sono cose simili!" esclamò, ma ora che ci pensava sua cugina non le aveva parlato molto di quel pianeta "E' tutto buonissimo!"

Il topo grigio si sentì sollevato ma il suo volto cambiò quando la topina gli chiese semmai l'avrebbe portata a visitare quel pianeta. Rimfire balbettò, non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere "Potremo andarci quando mio zio ci farà un salto. Sai, non sono pratico del posto e ogni volta che ci sono andato è sempre successo qualcosa. Però magari... parlerò con lui e ti faccio sapere." rispose.

Mangiarono insieme i marshmallow e il giovane topo grigio scoprì che Stella amava alla follia le cose zuccherate. Fu Bruce ad interrompere il loro banchetto, il Gladiatore dal pelo scuro entrò in camera ben sicuro di trovare i due, Sharon era con lui "Venite con noi voi due, si discute sui Giochi e i ruoli, su!" esclamò lui con un sorriso, in mano aveva in taccuino per segnare le squadre.

Rimfire e Stella si guardarono in faccia e poi balzarono dal materasso e seguirono i due topi nel salotto. Dapprima Stella sembrò intimidita dai nuovi ospiti e ancora di più quando Prime e Clair si unirono alla combriccola, si presentò a tutti i nuovi arrivati e si sedette sul sofà, era stata per giorni chiusa in camera sua senza fare la conoscenza degli altri. Bruce diede delle spiegazioni più dettagliate, aveva fatto venire anche Vice e Ronald "Sebbene siano dei giochi di famiglia, quando il numero dei membri della squadra non sono abbastanza, si possono invitare anche degli amici a prendervi parte. Visto che il nostro numero non è sufficiente... che ne direste di darci una mano?"

Subito l'urlo di gioia di Vinnie echeggiò nella stanza "Volentieri! Io mi offro per il motocross!" alzò la mano con entusiasmo "E Ronald mi fiancheggerà nella gara di corsa con le moto."

"Puoi giurarci!" concordò Ronald battendo il cinque con l'amico dal pelo bianco.

Bruce annuì "Bene. Chi si offre per la scalata?"

Throttle finse un colpo di tosse "Per me andrebbe bene." disse "Ma chi mi fa da compagno?"

"Io." si propose Modo senza esitazioni "Sono quello che... diciamo... sarebbe più adatto in questi casi..." ridacchiò flettendo il braccio bionico.

Bruce annuì di nuovo "Per la gara di corsa?"

Modo prese il polso del nipote Rimfire e gli alzò il braccio "Lui!" esclamò puntandolo anche con il dito "E' un asso nella corsa!"

Sharon sbuffò "Ma anche Stella non è male!"

Bruce ridacchiò "Allora Rimfire per la gara di corsa e poi gareggerà con Stella alla corsa sincronizzata."

Stella strabuzzò gli occhi e incrociò le braccia al petto "Dovremo correre con i piedi legati?" esclamò "Sarà una bella seccatura."

Lo zio dal pelo nero le scompigliò i capelli "Beh, queste gare servono a rendere più saldi i rapporti tra i membri della famiglia e anche tra gli amici. Le gare a coppie soprattutto. Oh e visto che nuoti bene, sarai tu a gareggiare a nuoto, ti va bene?"

La topina fulva sollevò le mani ed esultò "Certo che sì!"

Il Gladiatore sorrise soddisfatto "La staffetta con i bicchieri?"

Sharon scattò in piedi "Io! Io!" esclamò contenta.

"Bene... ci servono altri due però." disse Bruce interrotto da un Vinnie zelante e un Ronald che saltellava col sedere sul sofà "Ok... pronta anche la squadra per la staffetta con i bicchieri." segnò sul taccuino "Oh... tiro alla fune. Oh beh... qui non c'è da chiedere." ridacchiò guardando Modo e Vice "Voi due."

"Ma, tu non partecipi?" chiese Stella.

Lo zio sollevò le spalle "Sono il capo clan e le regole me lo vietano. Allora, qui abbiamo ancora la corsa dei Sand Runner e... ok Stella, è tua ok?" la nipote sorrise contenta e annuì "Tiro con l'arco...oh.. Sharon... sai tirare con l'arco?" chiese sorpreso vedendo la figlia alzare la mano, la sua assenza negli anni passati gli aveva impedito di conoscere i propri figli alla perfezione e così c'era ancora qualcosa che non sapeva di loro.

La figlia sorrise orgogliosa "Ovviamente! Ma ho bisogno di riprenderci mano, sono anni che non lo uso." disse "E credo che dovrò cambiare anche arco. Ma..." la topina guardò Vice "Tu non fai molto, perché?"

Il fratello maggiore fece spallucce "A dire il vero c'è ancora una gara, quella con i secchi. Probabilmente la farò io." disse "Sai, essendo medico preferisco occuparmi di chi si fa male."

Bruce si grattò il capo "Vero, avevo dimenticato la gara con i secchi. Ma anche quella è una staffetta e..." anche stavolta Modo si offrì volontario "... oh beh allora siamo al completo. Da domani vi conviene esercitarvi sulle gare a squadre così incrementerete la vostra capacità di collaborazione. Le staffette soprattutto non saranno semplici. Però vi divertirete, ne sono sicuro."

"Solana sceglierà i Sand Runner capaci di correre, giusto?" chiese Sharon e il padre annuì.

Il capo clan diede un rapido sguardo alla lista "Bene, direi che abbiamo finito. Voi due..." indicò Sharon e Modo "... Avrete anche altro di cui occuparvi ma per ora venite con me."

"Ehm... Bruce..." bofonchiò Clair "Ti ricordi che dovrei portati via tua figlia per un po', vero?"

Il topo nero annuì "Certo. Giusto un paio di minuti, ho da dare una cosa ad entrambi." le fece l'occhiolino e la donna capì.

Non appena i tre furono in un'altra stanza, Bruce prese due anelli d'oro e Sharon subito li riconobbe "Ma me li diede mio fratello..." si ricordò di quando fece pace con Vice e il fratello le aveva consegnato il carillon della madre e i due anelli.

Bruce ammiccò "Sì, mi sono permesso di prenderli e di modificarli. Sapevo che fosse scontato che il consiglio avrebbe acconsentito e così ieri..." non finì la frase, consegnò i due oggetti ai giovani "Così siete ufficialmente fidanzati." disse battendo le mani sulle loro spalle "Impegnatevi per le gare ok? E... date una mano a i due ragazzi, credo che avranno problemi con la corsa sincronizzata! Ahahaha! Su Sharon, va da Clair. Ha bisogno di te."

"Allora io me ne torno dai ragazzi." disse Modo salutando il topo nero con una stretta di mano e baciò Sharon "Ci vediamo dopo Darlin'."

* * *

Così Sharon e Clair si ritrovarono a vagare tra le strade affollate di Sierra, Stella era rimasta a casa e Prime aveva deciso di far compagnia a lei e al fratello. La topina nera seguiva la grigia chiedendosi come mai erano andate al mercato, la giovane affrettò il passo per restare al fianco della più anziana ed esitò, quel silenzio la metteva a disagio "Dunque... tu saresti colei che Modo cita molto spesso." disse titubante.

Clair si fermò guardandosi attorno, dopo aver fatto un cenno col capo si voltò verso Sharon "Davvero?" domandò con innocente curiosità.

Sharon sorrise e fece un'imitazione, alzò l'indice ed assunse un'espressione sentenziosa "Come dice sempre la mia mamma dal pelo grigio..."

Clair scoppiò a ridere, la mano sul muso "Fa davvero così?"

La topina nera annuì "Sì. Ma perché siamo al mercato?" si guardò attorno perplessa.

Clair sventolò le mani con noncuranza, prese per la mano Sharon e la trascinò fino ad una bancarella piena di rotoli di stoffe di vari materiali e colori, un ratto femmina dal pelo castano si rivolse alla topina grigia, a quanto sembrava era la proprietaria della merce. Le due si scambiarono un paio di parole e poi Clair chiamò Sharon "Ecco, sta ferma qui." disse prendendo un paio di rotoli di stoffa e mettendoli vicino al volto della topina nera, uno era verde smeraldo e l'altro era rosso. Clair guardò entrambi i rotoli e poi il volto di Sharon "Mhhh..." mormorò "Questo andrà bene." disse posando il rotolo rosso e paragonando quello verde con altri due colori, bianco e dorato "Sì, questi tre andranno bene." e si accinse a pagare.

Sharon osservava il tutto senza capire nulla. Clair prese il pacco con i rotoli e li consegnò alla topina nera "Su, vieni con me, non abbiamo ancora finito!" esclamò tirando la giovane per la mano libera e si diressero ad un'altra bancarella, stavolta il proprietario era un topo. La bancarella era tappezzata di stoffe diverse da quelle comprate poco prima, erano sottili e semitrasparenti.

L'anziana topina grigia prese il rotolo verde smeraldo e lo mostrò al commerciante e insieme scelsero una stoffa sottile di un verde chiaro, solo alla fine Sharon poté parlare "A cosa serve questa roba?"

Clair esibì un dolce sorriso "Serve a me per farti l'abito da sposa." rispose.

Sharon sussultò, si sentì quasi in colpa "Ma non è necessario... io..."

L'anziana topina la zittì "Lo è. Sai, feci l'abito anche a tua madre." sospirò nostalgica, ricordava quanto fosse bella "Mi fu detto come farlo, il tuo clan ha delle regole ben precise e gli abiti sono fatti in un certo modo." sembrò pensierosa "Ma tanto so già come farlo!" sorrise di nuovo e gli occhi le brillarono "Su, torniamo a casa. Devo prenderti le misure e iniziare il lavoro! Un mese passa subito!" esclamò "Mio figlio si sposa! Mio figlio si sposa!"

Sharon fu stupita di tanto entusiasmo, la topina grigia era anziana ma piena di energie, si ritrovò a sorridere e a seguirla con l'umore risollevato. Quando furono a casa Clair si mise subito al lavoro. La povera Sharon fu costretta a star ferma e seguire le indicazioni della topina grigia. Prime e Stella osservavano attente e si scambiavano qualche battutina sorridendo sotto i baffi ma smettevano all'istante quando la Gladiatore dal pelo nero le guardava indispettita.

"Ecco fatto!" esclamò alla fine Clair soddisfatta "Inizierò subito a lavorare!"

"Davvero non è un disturbo?" chiese Sharon dubbiosa, non voleva approfittare della gentilezza dell'anziana, ma quest'ultima era così entusiasta che la topina nera non disse più nulla.

* * *

La moto rossa sfrecciava tra le sabbie del deserto e Vinnie esultava ad ogni collinetta, faceva capriole e atterrava sulla ruota anteriore della sua fedele compagna "Sono il migliore!"

Ronald quasi lo travolse con la sua moto bronzea frenando a pochi centimetri dalla crotch rocket rossa "Cosa, chi? Tu? Vedremo!" esclamò impennando e accelerando. Così i due iniziarono una gara di motocross.

I ragazzi avevano iniziato gli allenamenti. All'esterno di Sierra, Vinnie e Ronald avevano preparato un loro percorso basandosi sulla conformazione del terreno. Sharon aveva sostituito l'arco vecchio con uno nuovo e passava molto tempo ad esercitarsi con i bersagli e solo allora si rese conto di quanto avesse bisogno di migliorare, la sua mira era calata e con essa la precisione. Modo, Vice e Throttle si incontravano spesso per esercitarsi con la rampicata e Vice li aiutava spiegandogli cosa dovevano fare.

Sulla riva del Grande Lago, Stella e Rimfire si allenavano nella corsa sincronizzata e ad aiutarli furono Sharon e Modo quando avevano tempo libero, Prime si divertiva a guardare e ogni tanto partecipava anche lei. La giovane Freedom Fighter aveva stretto amicizia con Stella e spesso le due passavano il tempo libero insieme per la immensa gioia della loro nonna e dello zio.

Ma il grande giorno sarebbe giunto all'improvviso quasi come se nessuno avesse fatto caso al tempo che volava. Sharon era sempre più nervosa e spesso se ne stava da sola col suo arco. Modo era preoccupato per lei ma ormai aveva imparato che quel modo di fare era tipico di lei e parlarle sarebbe stato inutile.

Ad interrompere quell'atmosfera così tesa fu l'arrivo di Stoker che aveva accompagnato Carbine ed Harley. Finalmente Sharon poté conoscere la topina sparita per anni, la vecchia fiamma di Vinnie ed ora la sua ragazza e solo vedendola, la topina nera capì come potesse piacerle uno come Vinnie. Harley era espansiva e viziava il topo bianco come un bambino, Vinnie dal canto suo gradiva quelle attenzioni e ricambiava. Vedendo quei due Sharon ringraziò la Madre Marte per non avere un ragazzo così, Modo era dolce ma non si lasciava in certe manifestazioni d'affetto in pubblico perché sapeva bene che la topina nera non avrebbe approvato.

"E' un piacere rivederti, Carbine." disse Sharon stringendo la mano al generale.

Carbine sorrise affabile "Il piacere è mio e..." sembrò a disagio e poi si avvicinò all'orecchio della topina dai capelli bianchi per sussurrarle qualcosa. Il volto di Sharon era un insieme di espressioni indecifrabili: stupore, imbarazzo, allarme e perplessità. Il generale non si era fatto scrupoli a parlarle, forse perché non aspettava altro ma non riusciva a parlare col diretto interessato

Sharon lanciò un rapido sguardo a Throttle che parlava tranquillo con Stoker "Cosa hai intenzione di fare allora?" chiese poi alla topina grigia.

Carbine socchiuse le labbra ma non sapeva cosa rispondere, si strofinava la mano sinistra sul braccio destro con nervosismo "Non ne ho idea..." rispose finendo la frase con un profondo sospiro.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ohohohohoh capitolo finito xd Sì vi ho lasciati con una strana situazione u,u


	7. Attesa

Capitolo 7 *.*

Cap 7- Attesa

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Allora..." disse per l'ennesima volta Sharon con pazienza "Se non seguite il passo dell'altro è normale che sbagliate sempre." lei, Modo, Rimfire e Stella erano al solito posto. I due giovani ragazzi non erano ancora riusciti a correre con le caviglie legate e il tempo stringeva. Prime invece era appena arrivata e guardava divertita.

Modo sospirò pensieroso "Non c'è un altro modo per farli lavorare bene?" chiese "Non so, una filastroc..."

Sharon lo interruppe, un sorrisetto sul volto "Sì che c'è..." posò uno sguardo sui due "Ascoltatemi. Questa è una piccola canzoncina che mi aveva insegnato mia madre quando io e Ron ci divertivamo con gli altri bambini alla corsa." disse e poi la sua espressione divenne concentrata, la topina nera cercava di ricordare le parole "Ecco, ora ricordo _Uno, due e tre, corri insieme a me. Tre, due, uno non ci batterà nessuno." _guardò le espressioni perplesse dei tre e sbuffò "Hei, avevo sei anni quando mi è stata detta la prima volta!" esclamò "Ma muovere i passi seguendo questa canzoncina è più facile, io e mio fratello cadevamo in continuazione."

Rimfire e Stella si sentirono quasi ridicoli a cantare quella filastrocca ma su pressione di Sharon furono costretti a provare e riprovare fino a quando il loro cervello non si adattò al ritmo e i progressi iniziarono a farsi vedere.

"Coraggio! Andate benissimo così!" esclamò Sharon soddisfatta "Almeno così cadranno di meno." ridacchiò "Come non detto." mormorò vedendo che i due inciamparono di nuovo faccia a terra "Però stavolta han corso di più del solito." disse tra una risata e l'altra.

Mentre i due ragazzi ripresero ad allenarsi con maggior entusiasmo, sicuri di riuscire, finalmente Modo si decise a scambiare due chiacchiere con Sharon. In quei giorni non avevano parlato molto e Sharon era sfuggente come un Sand Runner in libertà ma ormai la sua tensione si era affievolita e la topina nera passava molto tempo con Carbine e Harley. Modo aveva notato che tra le tre si era instaurato uno strano rapporto, come se ci fosse qualcosa che le legava, un segreto o qualcosa di simile "Noto che non sei più così cupa in questi giorni, eppure ormai non manca molto." disse il topo grigio che non aveva mai mostrato ansia o tensione.

Sharon gongolò "Ero solo un po' tesa ma tua madre sa tirare su di morale chiunque." rispose "E poi me lo ero immaginato diversamente." incrociò le braccia al petto e l'espressione un po' delusa.

Modo ghignò "Diverso come? E cosa?" chiese attento. Sharon non rispose ma le sue orecchie e il suo naso parlarono per lei e il topo grigio scosse il capo "Ti aspettavi una richiesta in vecchio stile vero?" esclamò sicuro di aver ragione e fu così. La reazione della topina nera fu semplice, girò il volto dalla parte opposta e non rispose. Tuttavia sobbalzò quando sentì le forti braccia di lui cingerle la vita da dietro "Se vuoi posso farlo." scherzò Modo dandole un bacio sui capelli bianchi.

"Scemo!" esclamò Sharon perplessa ricevendo solo un ghigno divertito. Ma il topo grigio non aveva tutti i torti, la Gladiatore aveva sempre sognato in cuor suo una di quelle scene da film ma il destino aveva scritto per lei qualcosa di diverso.

I giorni passarono tra allenamenti e amici e ormai mancava solo un giorno alla grande data. Sharon, Carbine e Harley se ne stavano spesso in disparte e parlavano tra loro lanciando occhiate furtive a Throttle, più volte il Generale aveva provato a dire qualcosa ma ogni volta si bloccava e si limitava ad abbracciare il topo fulvo e ad allontanarsi imbarazzata.

"Oh ma insomma, non è così difficile!" esclamò Sharon perplessa.

Le tre topine si erano rinchiuse in camera della Gladiatore dopo un ennesimo fallimento, Carbine si era seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate, le mani messe a coppa e il mento poggiato su di esse "Invece non è così semplice." rispose "Non sono abituata a parlare di queste cose, la guerra non ce lo ha mai permesso." sospirò a fondo "E questa è una cosa che cambierà tutto."

Harley si mise di fronte al Generale "Ma ormai la guerra è finita. Non era nei vostri piani trascorrere una vita normale? Anche queste cose rientrano in essa. Prima o poi dovrai dirglielo oppure l'evidenza parlerà da sé."

Sharon annuì "E' meglio che sia tu a dirglielo o si arrabbierà pensando chissà che cosa." disse "Tanto prima o poi accadrà."

Carbine si passò una mano tra i capelli "Facciamo così, domani è il tuo grande giorno, approfittando della situazione cercherò di parlargli." disse con convinzione.

Tuttavia la topina dai capelli bianchi non sembrava dello stesso parere, inarcò le sopracciglia "Se lo dici tu... Altrimenti lo farò io."

"Non se ne parla neanche!" esclamò il Generale allarmato "Devo farlo io, è una cosa mi... nostra." si corresse.

Sharon alzò le mani in segno di resa e Clair entrò in camera, tra le braccia aveva l'abito ormai finito "Ecco le nostre signorine." esclamò "Ed ecco la mia futura nuora!" guardò Sharon con profondo affetto "Su, proviamo questo abito e vediamo cosa devo correggere."

* * *

"Vice... stai facendo di nuovo le smorfie, vero?" chiese Leila perplessa, il nuovo nato era tra le braccia della mamma per la sua abituale poppata.

"Nnn...uooh." rispose Vice con tono buffo scuotendo il capo, il cucchiaino pieno di pappa alla mano destra e la piccola Ruby seduta sul suo seggiolino, sorrideva e sventolava le braccia. Il padre faceva strane espressioni col muso e arricciava il naso "Apri la bocca... uuuhhh sta arrivando!" Ruby sembrava divertirsi e obbediva ogni volta che il Gladiatore dal pelo scuro le parlava con quella voce.

La moglie fissava la scena con le sopracciglia inarcate ma il fatto che Vice non fosse diventato capo clan e si dedicasse alla famiglia la faceva sentire bene, fu con questo pensiero che andò ad aprire la porta quando qualcuno bussò, era Bruce "Ciao Bruce." salutò Leila "Se cerchi Vice è..." ridacchiò imbarazzata "... in cucina..."

Bruce rispose con un cenno del capo e si recò dal figlio "Ho bisogno che tu conservi questi fino a domani." disse poggiando due scatoline vellutate sul tavolo "Sono i bracciali nuziali."

"Immaginavo." rispose Vice che aveva finito di far mangiare la piccola Ruby, aprì i due contenitori e osservò i due oggetti circolari con interesse esaminandoli, erano d'oro e all'interno erano incisi i nomi dei due sposi "Immagino come stia Sharon." ridacchiò riponendo i bracciali nelle scatoline. Anche per il matrimonio di Ronald, il padre aveva chiesto di conservare i bracciali.

Bruce sbuffò rumorosamente "No, immagina come sto io adesso!" esclamò "Sposare Ronald è un conto, ma mia figlia..." si passò una mano tra i capelli bianchi e si sedette sul divanetto dove il piccolo Will se ne stava accovacciato stringendo il suo peluche tra le braccia "Sembro che sto per sposarmi io!" poggiò le braccia sullo schienale e lanciò un'occhiata a Will "Crescono bene queste pesti." commentò ridacchiando intenerito e scompigliando i capelli del piccolo topino.

"Già. Ma Oliver è un terremoto, e sta diventando anche un po' indisponente nei miei confronti." rispose Vice con cipiglio infastidito "Ma vedrò di stopparlo immediatamente, non vorrei che crescendo diventasse troppo ribelle. L'ultima volta mi ha risposto male." disse senza tuttavia confessare di aver avuto l'istinto di schiaffeggiarlo e di essere riuscito a reprimerlo a fatica, quella mattina Oliver aveva combinato una delle sue marachelle e Vice lo aveva sgridato, in risposta il piccolo topino aveva parlato con troppa arroganza.

Bruce storse il naso "Se vuoi posso darti una mano." disse strofinando l'indice sul mento e fissando il figlio con attenzione "Potrebbe essere un bel problema..." mormorò più a se stesso con un sospiro, Oliver aveva davvero preso molto dal padre e il topo nero sperava che si trattasse solo di un dato caratteriale e non genetico, ma le sue informazioni erano ancora carenti e prima di esprimere un giudizio doveva colmare tutte le lacune.

"Un problema?" chiese Leila, le orecchie rizzate "Che intendi dire?" il suo istinto le diceva che il suocero le stesse nascondendo qualcosa e se questo qualcosa riguardava suo figlio sarebbe stato meglio dirlo apertamente.

Tuttavia Bruce rispose con un lieve fischio "Nulla, pensavo ad altro." disse distrattamente mentre si alzava dal divanetto "Vado a vedere se Solana ha bisogno di aiuto con la preparazione."

Ma Vice lo fermò "Senti un po'..." indugiò "Visto che anche Sharon ormai si è sistemata, perché non ti cerchi anche tu una compagna?" chiese.

Passò qualche secondo di silenzio in cui Bruce fissò il figlio con indecisione "Non credo di averne bisogno." si limitò a rispondere "A me basta gestire il clan."

Ma Vice non era d'accordo "Prima o poi sentirai il bisogno di avere qualcuno vicino." disse "Soprattutto quando qualcosa va storto o... semplicemente per avere compagnia..."

Bruce sorrise comprensivo "A me basta il vostro affetto." rispose "Perché so che quello ci sarà sempre." sospirò "Grazie per il pensiero ma... perché vuoi parlare di questo? Insomma, non vi darebbe fastidio un'altra madre?"

Vice arricciò il naso, dunque era quello il problema. Bruce aveva molto rispetto per i suoi figli e temeva che un'altra topina avrebbe potuto provocare dei problemi. Il topo castano scuro fece schioccare la lingua sul palato "A noi importa che tu stia bene. Ormai siamo grandi e ci siamo sistemati, credo che sia giusto che lo faccia anche tu. Il nostro affetto ci sarà sempre ma non è la stessa cosa dell'amore che può darti una compagna di vita." con gentilezza avvolse la coda ai fianchi di Leila facendola avvicinare a lui e le cinse le spalle col possente braccio "Leila mi ha sempre risollevato il morale quando i miei figli non potevano." le baciò la guancia.

Bruce sembrò pensarci su "E dimmi, secondo te chi sarebbe una buona candidata?" chiese immaginando già un possibile nome e il sorrisetto di Vice gli fece scuotere il capo divertito.

"Hei, tu le piaci molto." disse il figlio come se avesse capito "Forse non hai mai pensato a lei da questo punto di vista perché non era nei tuoi progetti ma... a me non darebbe fastidio, davvero." concluse con decisione "Parlane anche con Sharon e Ron, ti diranno la stessa cosa."

Le labbra del topo nero si curvarono in un leggero sorriso, Bruce salutò e montò sulla sua moto nera diretto poi al Grande Lago, sulla sua riva si sarebbe celebrato il matrimonio soprattutto ora che finalmente i Sand Runner erano stati sistemati e i Crocorock non davano più fastidio. Durante la corsa il discorso di Vice non abbandonò la sua mente e il topo nero rifletté su cose che prima non lo avrebbero minimamente preoccupato. Pensieri che si bloccarono nel momento in cui Bruce incontrò finalmente il motivo di tanta preoccupazione: Solana, la topina dal pelo rosso. Il leader del clan si sentì stranamente spiazzato e fu indeciso se salutare o meno, alla fine optò per la prima opzione e salutò con garbo.

"Oh... eh... Bruce..." farfugliò Solana imbarazzata come al solito "Qui procede bene." disse prima ancora che Bruce potesse volgerle la domanda "Domani sarà un grande giorno!" esclamò allegra.

Il topo nero annuì "Ne sono contento." mormorò "Ti do una mano, non ho niente da fare in città per ora. Speriamo solo che domani non accada nulla di ..."

Solana ridacchiò perplessa "Non fare il pessimista! Andrà tutto bene!" esclamò inginocchiandosi e sistemò i fiori marziani in un vaso "Perché voi uomini dovete sempre pensare in negativo?"

Bruce ghignò "No, la domanda esatta è _perché Bruce deve sempre pensare in negativo_?"

La topina rossa rise "Hai ragione, sei tu quello pessimista qui!" esclamò rialzandosi e battendo le mani "E finalmente è tutto finito! Mi accompagneresti a casa?" chiese poi "Sai che non ho una moto."

Il Gladiatore spalancò la bocca allibito "Non dirmi che fai tutta quella strada a... piedi?" chiese.

Solana scosse il capo "Certo che no! Ogni volta che vengo qui c'è sempre qualcuno che mi dà un passaggio e poi non è così lontano! Sei un pigrone! E dire che quando mi va faccio a piedi tutta la strada!" si pavoneggiò orgogliosa.

"Ecco perché sei così in forma!" esclamò Bruce provocando nella topina rossa un'immediata reazione di imbarazzo e lusinga assieme. Il topo nero richiamò la moto "Su andiamo." e fece per montare sul veicolo.

"Hei te ne vai e non saluti?" esclamò una voce femminile impertinente "Prima mi chiedi aiuto e poi fuggi col tuo amore?" una topina bianca dagli occhi rossi era in piedi davanti a loro, le mani poggiate sui fianchi e l'espressione falsamente irritata "Che amica che sei Sola!" esclamò.

Bruce fissò la strana topina con curiosità, il suo look gli ricordava quello di alcuni umani: jeans scuri, un bustino nero e bianco, aveva un gran numero di orecchini ed uno sul sopracciglio. L'acconciatura era inusuale: i capelli neri erano cortissimi a destra e a sinistra erano lasciati cadere fino alle spalle, un ciuffo poi cadeva poco sopra l'occhio sinistro e a completare lo strano quadro le sfumature viola che contrastavano col nero.

Il Gladiatore inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso, ma prima che potesse rispondere all'illazione della topina, questa gli strinse la mano con vivacità "Salve! Sono Arya, e tu dovresti essere il leader del Clan dei Gladiatori! E' un onore conoscerti! Hem... Bru...ce, giusto?" esclamò con enfasi, enfasi che ricordò a Bruce la vivacità della nipote Stella che fossero parenti?

Il topo nero annuì ancora sconvolto "Sì, Bruce, esatto." rispose "Ma..." si schiarì la voce imbarazzato "...non sono l'amore di Solana." le orecchie divennero improvvisamente bollenti nel dire ciò.

Dapprima aria parve quasi scandalizzata ma poi sorrise maliziosa, la topina bianca poggiò la mano dalle lunghe dita sul petto del Gladiatore "Oh... e dimmi bel ragazzone..." disse con voce suadente "...Sei in cerca di una compagna? Sai, ho sentito che non ti sei piazzato e..." guardò Solana con la coda dell'occhio senza che Bruce potesse accorgersene "... sai... pensavo... Uh... ma che bei pettorali! Si vede che sei un guerriero ben addestrato!"

Solana era apparentemente calma, ma provava una sgradevole sensazione allo stomaco nonostante sapesse che Arya stava scherzando, ma quel tipo di giochi le davano fastidio soprattutto perché conosceva i Gladiatori e sapeva che per loro una topina libera era un'opportunità da non perdere, avrebbero potuto sposarsi e mettere su famiglia ed ora come ora era una delle priorità maggiori in quel clan. E se la topina in questione li accoglieva a braccia aperte, allora era tutto più facile. La topina dal pelo rosso cercò di mantenere tutto il suo autocontrollo, sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto e fissò l'amica con occhi di fuoco.

Tuttavia Solana non avrebbe previsto la reazione di Bruce, il topo nero balbettò allontanandosi da Arya facendo dei passi indietro "Chiedo scusa ma... non credo di essere interessato... al momento. Ma grazie per il pensiero." disse con serietà. Al contrario della figlia, il naso scuro e le orecchie non lasciavano trasparire alcuna reazione e il topo nero poté nascondere il suo disagio.

Arya rispose con una risata cristallina e si aggiustò il ciuffo "Tranquillo scherzavo!" esclamò divertita "Conosco la storia della tua famiglia, le voci girano." ora sembrava una topina totalmente diversa "Allora si sposa la donna di famiglia eh? Chissà che cosa difficile per un padre!"

Bruce ammiccò un sorriso imbarazzato, era cascato in pieno in quello scherzo "Un po'..." si sentì uno stupido e in un certo senso gli dispiacque per Solana, non sapeva perché. Si sentì improvvisamente triste per lei.

La topina bianca fissò poi Solana e le batté una mano sulla spalla "Mi spiace di aver interrotto la vostra fuga d'amore." disse divertita "Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno allora, so che domani sarai impegnata a questo matrimonio. Non appena riprenderete le prove per i Giochi, chiamami ok?"

Solana annuì e abbracciò l'amica dal pelo bianco "Cerca di non scherzare su certe cose." la rimproverò bonariamente.

Così le due si salutarono e Arya strinse di nuovo la mano a Bruce ma stavolta con più formalità e finalmente il topo nero poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo "Quella Arya è dispettosa come mia nipote!" esclamò con la mano dietro al capo.

Solana si aggiustò una ciocca di capelli, a disagio "Mi dispiace che abbia detto quelle cose." disse "Arya è fatta così ma non è una cattiva ragazza e poi sta dando una mano per i Giochi."

Il topo nero sorrise con dolcezza "Tranquilla, non sono arrabbiato. Ho capito il tipo." stavolta ridacchiò ma nel suo riso c'era una nota di disagio "Hem... andiamo?" poggiò la mano sul manubrio "Non ho un casco, mi spiace." si scusò poi, ma del resto neanche lui lo stava usando in quel periodo e per i brevi viaggi, non era richiesto di combattere e spesso il capo clan si spostava a bassa velocità.

"Non fa niente, mi ricorderò di portami dietro il mio la prossima volta." era la prima volta che Solana saliva su quella moto ed era la prima volta che aveva l'opportunità di avere un contatto così stretto col topo nero. Con gran timidezza la topina rossa avvolse le braccia attorno al petto di Bruce e poté constatare quanto fosse robusto, un fisico addestrato e in piena salute, proprio come Arya aveva detto. Questa cosa la fece agitare molto e le mani le tremarono, Solana dovette trarre un lungo respiro per calmarsi e rischiò di cadere all'indietro quando la moto partì.

Quando arrivarono a destinazione, i due vicini di casa si salutarono un po' impacciati e quando Bruce entrò in casa trovò la cena pronta. Clair si era data da fare e aveva dato fondo a tutte le sue capacità culinarie, la topina grigia accolse il vecchio amico con un gran sorriso "Bentornato!"

Bruce annusò l'aria "Mi mancavano i tuoi manicaretti." commentò ricordandosi di quando lui e Nadia andavano spesso a pranzo a casa di Clair e marito. In quei giorni aveva cucinato Sharon mentre l'anziana topina grigia era stata letteralmente obbligata a non fare nulla in quanto ospite.

Durante la cena Sharon non parlò molto e quando fu finalmente ora di andare a dormire la topina si recò direttamente in camera del padre sorprendendolo a leggere il codice del clan, un libro grande e con tantissime pagine. Il topo nero era seduto sul letto, un paio di occhiali da lettura sul naso, era così assorto nella lettura che si accorse della figlia solo quando gli fu accanto e sbirciò l'interno del libro "Che ci fai qui bocciolo?" chiese lui senza nascondere la sorpresa.

Sharon appoggiò il volto sulla spalla del padre "Posso dormire qui?" chiese con due occhioni da bambina.

Bruce sospirò "Ma non sei più una bambina." rispose con voce lieve, chiuse il libro e lo depose sul comodino, allungò il braccio sinistro e lo avvolse attorno le spalle della figlia avvicinandola a lui "Unh... no per me lo sei ancora." si corresse ridacchiando "Non riesci a dormire?"

Sharon scosse il capo "E tu?" chiese di rimando.

Il padre alzò gli occhi al soffitto "No. Ammetto che con Ronald non sono stato così ansioso." baciò la figlia sui capelli argentati e poi vi poggiò la guancia "Credo che per me non ci siano problemi se vuoi dormire qua."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

LOL finalmente capitolo finito XD Tra il gioco Slender e OSU e capitoli non ci capivo più nulla u,u


End file.
